Mewthery
by laurixi28
Summary: Un día, tres hermanos descubren un portal a otro mundo: el de los Pokémon, el cual lleva cientos de años dominado por los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma. Allí, conocen a un extraño Pokémon cuyo nombre es Mewtwo. Entre ellos, deberán salvar los dos mundos, el de los humanos y el de los Pokémon de los Fantasmas. ¿Conseguirá el Equipo Psiqui salvar ambos mundos?
1. Capítulo 1

1

Explosión Psíquica

En una lejana región, tal vez Hoenn o Sinnoh, se libraba una feroz batalla dentro de un volcán entre dos Pokémon. Uno de ellos era blanco, de apariencia humanoide y con una larga cola morada. El otro, era el Pokémon del volcán, Heatran.

-No podrás ganarnos, solo eres un Pokémon Psíquico… nosotros somos más poderosos -le dice un Gengar que aparece de la nada al Pokémon humanoide. Tenía una especie de control a remoto en una de sus manos- Heatran, ¡ataca!-dice, a la vez que aprieta uno de los botones de su mando.

En ese momento, Heatran ataca con un potente Lanzallamas, que el Pokémon consigue evitar.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-pregunta un joven Ralts a su hermana gemela.

-No lo sé… ¡¿y a que viene esto?! ¡¿Por qué tengo el pelo verde?! ¡Esto no se lleva para nada…!-.

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡¿No dices que tú no sabes nada?! ¡¿Qué voy a saber yo?!-.

-¡DEJAD YA DE PELEAR!-les grita una Gardevoir que les estaba acompañando- ¿Por qué no paráis nunca?-les pregunta al ver que se han calmado un poco.

-Jo… Jess… aquí eres tú la lista… ¡adivina lo que nos ha pasado! Parecemos personas… ¡pero no lo somos para nada!-le dice la Ralts.

-Ya… pero… para esto no tengo explicación…-dice colocándose bien sus gafas- Solo sé que estamos aquí y tenemos esta pinta desde que caímos en aquel lago…-.

-¡Mirad!-dice el Ralts señalando el volcán- ¡Sale un montón de humo!-.

-¿Que dices, Madison…? ¡Es verdad! ¡Parece que está en erupción!-.

Seguido esto, Madison y su hermana salen corriendo hacia el volcán.

-¡Madison! ¡María! ¡Volved aquí ahora mismo! ¡¿Es que no veis que es peligroso?!-les grita Jessica corriendo detrás de ellos con el fin de pararlos.

-Dime… ¿Qué se siente cuando un Pokémon Legendario como Heatran te da una paliza a ti, el supuesto Pokémon más poderoso del mundo?-le dice el Gengar al Pokémon humanoide, el cual se encontraba tendido en el suelo, casi debilitado- Mmm… creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que nuestras máquinas hacen mucho más poderosos a los Pokémon… ¿Cuántas veces dijo Mismagius que lo hacía? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro veces más fuerte? No tienes nada que hacer… ¡Heatran! ¡Acaba con este cretino!-le manda al Pokémon Legendario a la vez que pulsa el botón de nuevo.

Heatran prepara un Sofoco.

-¡Como mola!-dice Madison, el cual había llegado antes que su hermana y lo observaba todo desde la parte más alta del volcán. Pero, desde allí no podía ver nada, así que intentó acercarse un poco más. Entonces, la roca en la que estaba sentado, se desprende de la pared y el pequeño Ralts cae en dirección a la lava.

En ese momento, el extraño Pokémon es alcanzado por el Sofoco y cae al suelo. Después de eso, escucha un grito y gira la cabeza fijándose en el Pokémon blanco que caía al vacío.

Con mucha dificultad, pero a la vez velocidad, el Pokémon blanco se levanta y se lanza a por el chiquitín.

Lo coge al vuelo y levita hasta una roca que sobresalía de la pared del cráter y se gira para lanzar un Híper Rayo que alcanza a Heatran, el cual es lanzado hasta Gengar y lo empuja a la lava. El Pokémon blanco se acerca levitando hasta el mando de control que había caído al suelo y lo pisa con fuerza para romperlo. Entonces, un pequeño chip que estaba colocado sobre la cabeza de Heatran se desprende y el Pokémon volcán vuelve a la normalidad y desaparece en una cueva.

El Pokémon blanco se acerca al chip y lo mira detalladamente unos minutos sin decir una palabra, sin otra opción que escuchar los desgarradores gritos de dolor y sufrimiento del Gengar.

-Esto… ¡disculpe, señora!-grita Madison.

-¿Eh?-el Pokémon blanco se gira y recuerda al pequeño Ralts.

Seguido esto, se acerca levitando al Pokémon.

-Perdona, pero… ¿me acabas de llamar "señora"?-le pregunta extrañado el Pokémon.

-Sip-responde Madison.

-No soy una chica-.

-Pues me lo pareces… eres rosa y lila… eso me parece mucho de chicas…-.

-Tú también tienes partes rosas, como esos cuernos que parecen lazos de tu cabeza… y además… tu evolución es una bailarina-le responde el Pokémon blanco.

-¡No son rosas! ¡Son rojos!-.

-¡Y yo no soy rosa! ¡Soy blanco!-dice el Pokémon enfadado.

-¡Madison!-grita una voz femenina.

-¡Jessica!-grita Madison.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Es mi hermana mayor… ¿podrías llevarme volando hasta ella?-le pregunta Madison.

-Lo mío es levitar, volar es lo que hacen los Pigdey-.

-Pig… ¿qué?-pregunta Madison confuso- Es igual… ¿me llevas?-le pregunta con los brazos en alto para que lo coja.

El Pokémon blanco lo coge y lo lleva fuera del volcán, el cual ya no expulsaba casi humo.

-¡Madison!-grita María al ver a su hermano gemelo-¿Quién es esta mujer?-.

-¡Que soy un chico!-grita el Pokémon.

-¡Este tipo tan raro me ha salvado la vida!-grita Madison mientras su hermana mayor lo coge en brazos.

-Valla… ¡gracias! Has salvado a mi hermano-le agradece Jessica.

-No es nada… mi deber es proteger a los Pokémon Psíquico-.

-¿Pokémon?-pregunta Jessica confusa- No es eso… ¿aquel juego/serie para niños?-.

En ese momento, Mewtwo nota un fuerte dolor en el hombro derecho.

Al mirarlo, puede ver una gran quemadura, creada por el Lanzallamas o el Sofoco de Heatran o, probablemente, en algún momento la lava lo haiga rozado.

-¡Dios mío! Esa es una fuerte quemadura… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta Jessica.

-Si… estoy bien… ahora, tal vez deberíamos irnos, este no es un lugar seguro-.

-¿Nos vas a llevar a casa?-pregunta María.

-¿Donde vivís?-pregunta el Pokémon.

-En Madrid-responde Madison.

-¿Ma… drid?-pregunta el Pokémon extrañado.

-¿No lo conoces?-se extraña María.

-No… si ese lugar existe, debe de estar muy lejos. Será mejor que os lleve a otro sitio…-.


	2. Capítulo 2

2

La aldea Psíquica

La Aldea Psíquica es una gran aldea escondida entre montañas, donde viven gran cantidad de Pokémon Psíquicos.

-¿Y dices que esto te lo ha hecho Heatran?-le pregunta un Reuniclus bizco.

-Si…-.

-¿Se puede saber en qué líos te metes…?-.

-En los que haga falta, siempre que sea para proteger a los Pokémon Psíquicos-.

-Toma-le dice otra Reuniclus extendiéndole un bote lleno de una extraña crema, con un fuerte olor a hierbas- Ponte esto dos veces al día para sanar tu herida-.

-Muy bien-dice el Pokémon cogiendo el bote y levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta el Reuniclus.

-Tengo una cosa para Alakazam-dice enseñándoles el chip que Heatran llevaba en la cabeza.

Una vez que el Pokémon blanco sale de la enfermería, se encuentra con Jessica, Madison y María.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí aún?-pregunta el Pokémon.

-No tenemos a donde ir-dice Madison.

-Pues tirad para cualquier lado-dice el Pokémon alejándose- Aquí, en la Aldea Psíquica son bienvenidos todos los Pokémon Psíquicos-.

-Pero nosotros no somos Pokémon-le dice Jessica siguiéndolo por detrás, resaltando la palabra "Pokémon"-Nosotros somos humanos-.

Al escuchar la palabra "humanos", el Pokémon se detiene en seco.

-Has dicho… ¿"humanos"?-pregunta el Pokémon- ¡Hace siglos que los humanos no viven en este mundo!-.

-Por favor… no te alteres…-le dice Jessica- ¿Se puede saber que tienes contra los humanos?-.

-Mmm… hace años que se libró una lucha entre humanos y Pokémon en esta dimensión, después de eso, los humanos que no fueron exterminados, fueron enviados a otro mundo-.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Has dicho que exterminasteis a los humanos?-grita María.

-No es momento para hablar de esto. Acompañadme hasta el laboratorio de Alakazam y luego os llevaré al Templo de Arceus y os lo explicaré todo-.

-¡Vale!-dice María decidida.

-No sé yo si es buena idea…-les avisa Jessica, pero los tres ya se habían alejado, por lo cual no tuvo otra opción que seguirlos.

-Y ahora… creo que será mejor que me digáis vuestros nombres… tal vez tengamos que estar juntos durante bastante tiempo-les dice el Pokémon.

-Vale…-.

-¡Espera!-interrumpe Madison a su hermanita- No me fio… dinos antes el tuyo…-.

-¿Yo…? Mi nombre es Mewtwo. Soy un Pokémon Legendario creado artificialmente por los humanos-.

-Ah… vale. Pues yo soy Madison, y esta es mi hermana gemela María. Los dos tenemos ocho años-.

-La chica esa de gafas de ahí es nuestra hermana mayor… su nombre es Jessica y tiene dieciséis años-continua María.

En ese momento, Mewtwo se detiene delante de una vieja puerta de madera situada en la pared de una montaña.

-Es aquí-dice Mewtwo muy serio- A Alakazam no le gustan las visitas, así que mejor quedaos fuera-.

-¿Y tú qué?-le pregunta Madison.

-Yo conozco a Alakazam desde que era un Abra-.

-Es decir, que sois amigos-dice Jessica.

-Yo no tengo amigos-dice Mewtwo entrando por la puerta- Quedaos aquí y no os mováis-.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio, Mewtwo empieza a buscar a Alakazam. En el laboratorio encuentra gran cantidad de cachivaches aún sin terminar, pero ni rastro del Pokémon.

-¿Quién eres?-dice un Pokémon que aparece detrás de Mewtwo- Ah… eres tu… ¿Qué me traes?-.

-Esto-dice Mewtwo extendiéndole el chip- Lo tenía Heatran en la cabeza, creo que los Fantasmas lo usan para controlar a los demás Pokémon-.

-Interesante…-dice Alakazam alejándose de Mewtwo y dejando el chip cobre la mesa- ¿Te importa si lo desmonto?-.

-No, relájate… puedes hacerle lo que quieras. Pero yo ahora tengo que irme, he conocido a tres Pokémon, una Gardevoir y dos Ralts que afirman ser humanos-.

-¿Humanos? Pero… es imposible… si están aquí, es porque debe de haber un portal abierto en su mundo…-.

-Si eso es cierto… ¿Por qué está abierto?-.

-No lo sé… pero esto me huele a los Fantasmas… deberías pedirles que te lleven hasta su mundo, si han sido ellos quien han abierto el portal, entonces están allí-le dice Alakazam preocupado.

-¿Para qué querría un Fantasma ir a su mundo…?-pregunta Mewtwo.

-No lo sé… pero esto me preocupa… sea lo que sea que traman, nos perjudicará a nosotros también-.

-Muy bien, hablaré con ellos-dice Mewtwo alejándose.

-¿Y la quemadura del hombro?-.

-Heatran…-responde Mewtwo sin molestarse en girarse para mirarlo.

Una vez fuera, Mewtwo acompaña a los hermanos hasta el templo.

Después de unas horas caminando por el bosque, sin decir palabra, llegan a un gran templo en ruinas.

-¡¿Pero qué ha ocurrido aquí?!-grita Mewtwo acercándose corriendo hasta las ruinas.

En ese momento, un fuerte ataque es lanzado desde detrás de los Pokémon.


	3. Capítulo 3

3

Las intenciones de los Fantasmas

Mewtwo consigue usar protección a tiempo para protegerse a él y los dos gemelos, pero Jess está demasiado alejada y la explosión provocada por el impacto entre el movimiento y Protección la lanza unos metros atrás.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-grita María.

-Un Rayo Solar-dice Mewtwo mirando a todos lados con mirada nerviosa.

En ese momento, aparece un Pokémon verde que camina a cuatro patas.

El Pokémon empieza a brillar y cargar luz solar.

-¡Apartaos!-grita Mewtwo a los hermanos.

El Pokémon lanza otro Rayo Solar, pero gracias al aviso de Mewtwo, los hermanos y este los evitan a tiempo.

Madison mira a Mewtwo y lo escucha murmurar: "Virizion"

-Madison, María-les dice Mewtwo-, id a ayudar a vuestra hermana, yo me encargo de esto-.

Los hermanos obedecen y corren hasta Jess que se encuentra aún tendida en el suelo, consciente, pero con apenas fuerzas para reincorporarse sola.

Mewtwo se acerca a Virizion y usa un Lanzallamas, pero Virizion lo evita con agilidad. Cuando Mewtwo empieza a preparar un segundo ataque, otro Pokémon aparece de detrás de los árboles y golpea a Mewtwo con un Cabezazo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-grita Mewtwo confuso.

-¡Mewtwo!-grita Madison-¡Ayúdanos! ¡Jessica no puede levantarse sola!-.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Usad vuestros poderes Psíquicos para levantarla! ¡Yo ahora estoy ocupado!-.

-Poderes… ¿Psíquicos? ¡Mewtwo! ¡No se dé que me hablas!-.

-¡Pues eso!-Mewtwo se detiene para lanzar un Rayo Psíquico y luego continua-¡Eres un Pokémon! ¡Tienes ataques!-.

-¡Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas!-.

En ese momento, un tercer Pokémon aparece por detrás de los hermanos y se dispone a atacarlos. Madison se asusta tanto que cierra los ojos y usa Confusión antes de que se les echara encima. Pero eso solo sirve para detenerlo unos segundos, porque el Pokémon, de color marrón y con grandes cuernos se recupera enseguida.

-_¿Qué puedo hacer? Ellos son demasiado débiles… solo son una carga. No puedo luchar así_-piensa Mewtwo.

Mewtwo retrocede hasta donde están los hermanos y coge a Jess en brazos.

-¡Madison! ¡María!-les dice a los hermanos-¡Agarraos a mi cola! ¡Nos vamos!-.

Los pequeños Pokémon obedecen a Mewtwo y se suben a su cola. Seguido esto, Mewtwo levita lo más alto que puede y lanza un potente Lanzallamas a los tres Pokémon para distraerlos mientras huía.

Una vez en la aldea Psíquica, los cuatro Pokémon se dirigen a el laboratorio de Alakazam.

-Mewtwo-dice Alakazam al ver a los Pokémon-¿Por qué metes a estos tres en mi laboratorio sabiendo que detesto las visitas?

-Tenemos cosas más importantes-le responde Mewtwo serio-Hemos sido atacados por tres Pokémon.

-Señor Mewtwo-le dice Madison que se acerca despacio y con timidez por detrás de los dos Pokémon Psíquicos- Aquel Pokémon verde… dijo usted que se llamaba "Virizion", ¿no?-.

-Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Te escuché murmurar-.

-Mewtwo… esos tres Pokémon… ¿eran el Trío de las bestias, Cobalion, Terrakion y Virizion?-le pregunta Alakazam muy preocupado.

-Si… los Espadachines Místicos-responde.

-Es muy extraño… ellos nos protegieron de los humanos, ¿Por qué tendrían que atacaros?-.

-No lo sé…-.

-Señor Mewtwo…-le dice Madison de nuevo-A el Pokémon que me atacó se le cayó esto de la cabeza…-dice Madison extendiendo la mano con un extraño chip.

-Es como el de Heatran-dice Alakazam cogiéndolo-Dejadme unas horas para investigarlo-dicho esto, se aleja de los Pokémon para desmontar el chisme.

Pasan dos horas, y Alakazam sigue investigando.

Mewtwo aprovecha para contarles a los hermanos lo que les querría haber explicado en lo que era el templo de Arceus.

-Veréis…-dice Mewtwo sentándose en el suelo. La Gardevoir y los Ralts lo imitan-Hace cientos de años, los humanos y Pokémon convivíamos en este mundo. Las personas cuidaban de los Pokémon, y los Pokémon de las personas. Pero aquel mundo no duró eternamente. Llegó el día que todos temíamos: una organización que se hacía llamar "Team Rocket" apareció de repente. Se dedicaban a capturar y robar los Pokémon más poderosos. Eso enfureció a los demás Poké…-.

-Mewtwo-interrumpe Alakazam-Necesito que vengas. He de hablar contigo-.

Mewtwo se levanta y sigue al Pokémon amarillo hasta el otro lado del laboratorio.

-¿Qué has adivinado?-.

-He estudiado un poco estos chismes-responde Alakazam mirando los dos chips, el de Terrakion y el de Heatran, que se encontraban desmontados en la mesa-supongo que sabrás los tipos de los dos Legendarios que portaban estos chips, ¿no?-.

-Si-responde extrañado Mewtwo, que no entiende a que viene la pregunta-Heatran es tipo Fuego y Acero y Terrakion Roca y Lucha-.

-Pues, ha dado la casualidad de que los chips parecen iguales, pero por dentro son completamente distintos. No sé si me explico… es como si fuesen distintos dependiendo el tipo del Pokémon-.

-¿Insinúas que podrían controlarnos a nosotros también con uno preparado para el tipo Psíquico?-.

-No lo sé-dice Alakazam preocupado- probablemente-.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-pregunta Mewtwo.

-Sencillo-dice Alakazam extendiéndole una especie de teléfono móvil al Pokémon-Tienes que pararles los pies. Con protegernos a nosotros no basta, Mewtwo, tienes que proteger a los demás Pokémon, y la única forma de hacerlo es derrotando a los Fantasmas-.

Mewtwo se queda pensando unos minutos en silencio, hasta que toma su decisión.

-Está bien-dice, aceptando el teléfono-¿Y se puede saber qué es esto?-.

-Lo diseñé hace poco-responde Alakazam- Con él podrás contactar conmigo, yo os ayudaré con esto. Le acabo de instalar un rastreador para los chips de los Fantasmas, para que sepáis con exactitud donde se encuentran los Pokémon antes de que os ataquen-.

-¿NOS ayudarás? ¿SEPAMOS? ¡¿NOS ataquen?!-se altera Mewtwo-¡¿Insinúas que los humanos vendrán conmigo?!-.

-Mewtwo, por favor, baja la voz-lo tranquiliza Alakazam tocándole el hombro derecho.

-¡AY!-se queja el Pokémon blanco.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño-.

-No… tranquilo…-le dice Mewtwo una vez relajado-Pero… ¿Por qué tienen que acompañarme?-.

-Verás, Mewtwo… Se me hace complicado decirte esto, ya que sé muy bien lo que los humanos te han hecho… pero mucho me temo que tendrás que ir a su mundo-.

-¿Por…que?-.

-Sencillo. El portal. Si verdaderamente son humanos como dicen, es porque hay un portal, y eso significa que están allí, en su mundo. Tienes que acompañarlos y parar a los Fantasmas-.

-Pero… a mí las personas no me importan. Lo único que me importa es proteger a los Pokémon Psíquicos, ¿Por qué he de salvar también a los humanos?-.

-No lo sé-dice Alakazam girándose para mirar los chips desmontados sobre la mesa-Pero, ¿para que querrían ellos hacer algo a los humanos? Sea lo que sea que traman, como ya te he dicho, nos va a perjudicar a nosotros también. Ahora ya no hay más que hablar. Diles que te guíen hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el portal. Al igual que ellos se han transformado en Pokémon, supongo que tú lo harás en humano, pero vas a necesitar su ayuda para adaptarte-.


	4. Capítulo 4

4

La dimensión de los humanos

Jessica, Madison, María y Mewtwo tardan un día en llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el portal, sin decir palabra.

Una vez allí, Mewtwo se fija en un gigantesco árbol solitario que podía superar los treinta metros sin problemas. En el centro del árbol, a unos quince metros del suelo, hay gran un agujero, al cual se puede acceder a través de una especie de escalera creada por las enormes raíces del árbol.

Las hojas, a demás de abundantes, tienen un color azul claro, cosa muy extraña, esto es algo que Mewtwo jamás había visto.

-¿Dónde…estamos?-pregunta Mewtwo confuso.

-No lo sé. Tú eres quien vive aquí, pensé que lo sabrías-responde María.

-Eso da igual-le dice Jessica seria a su hermana-Hemos entrado por ese agujero-continua, esta vez hablándole a Mewtwo y señalando el agujero.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Acaso está vuestra dimensión dentro de este árbol?-.

-Esto…Mewtwo, puede que este árbol sea muy grande… pero creo que nuestro mundo no cabe dentro-le responde Madison.

Mewtwo se queda unos segundos mirando a Madison, como si le dijese "Eso ya lo sé, no soy idiota, chico. Solo bromeaba", pero Madison solo le responde enseñando sus ojos, que hasta ahora avían estado ocultos bajo su "pelo" verde, con una mirada, que lo hacía parecer infantil e inocente, por lo que Mewtwo no se atreve a decírselo a la cara.

-¡Oye! ¡Vosotros dos!-les grita María-¡Os quedáis atrás!-.

Los dos Pokémon Psíquicos buscan a las chicas con los ojos.

-¡Mewtwo!-le grita Madison-¡Ahí arriba!-.

Mewtwo se fija en el lugar donde el pequeño Ralts le señala; las chicas se encuentran subiendo por las escaleras, casi a la mitad del camino.

Madison empieza a correr torpemente hasta sus hermanas, mientras que Mewtwo levita velozmente hasta las chicas.

-Oye, que morro-le dice María-Tu puedes levitar…-.

-Tú, cuando evoluciones-le dice Mewtwo después de reírse un poco. Odia a los humanos por lo que le hicieron a los Pokémon, por lo que le hicieron a él, pero aquellos humanos… tienen algo especial que lo hace sentir… distinto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunta la chiquilla.

-Observa-Mewtwo no dice nada más y le extiende la mano a Jessica, que duda un poco unos segundos, pero la acaba aceptando.

Mewtwo se eleva con cuidado, agarrando fuertemente a la Gardevoir de la mano. Se elevan cada vez más alto, hasta que Jessica se ve forzada a cerrar los ojos.

-Mewtwo…creo que deberías saber que me dan miedo las alturas…-le dice preocupada.

-Tranquila, no te ocurrirá nada-le responde con una inusual calidez en su voz. Dicho esto, suelta despacio la mano de la Pokémon. Jessica suelta un grito que asusta a un montón de Pigdeys que se encuentran por allí, los cuales salen volando.

Jess se queda con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos.

-Abre los ojos-le dice Mewtwo.

La Gardevoir le obedece, abre los ojos con cuidado y lentitud y mira a su alrededor. Se encuentra flotando en el aire, sin ningún tipo de ayuda por parte de Mewtwo. Puede ver el valle por el que habían pasado hacía una media hora, un gran valle verde lleno de flores, ellos se encontraban justo en el medio, sobre la copa del árbol. Los rodean unas altas montañas, casi tan altas como las de la aldea Psíquica. A lo lejos, puede distinguir a la manada de Pigdeys que había asustado.

-Ha sido extraño-le dice Mewtwo-Desde que los Fantasmas dominaron nuestro mundo, no se acostumbran a ver ni Pigdeys ni ningún otro tipo de Pokémon…-.

La Gardevoir apenas escucha a Mewtwo, estaba completamente anonadada por lo ocurrido.

-No…me lo puedo… creer-dice entrecortadamente. Una vez que dice eso, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su cara-Es increíble-consigue decir al final.

-¡Vamos!-les grita Madison desde abajo. Ya había conseguido alcanzar a su gemela.

Mewtwo y Jessica se miran un momento y descienden hasta llegar a los hermanos.

Los hermanos se suben a la espalda de Mewtwo, y este los lleva levitando hasta el agujero del árbol, con Jess siguiéndolo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que veo que te estás empezando a enterar de lo que tramamos, Mewtwo-murmura para sí mismo una Froslass que los espiaba desde el pie del gran árbol, escondida tras la raíces-Banette, Haunter, Litwick. Encargaos vosotros-.

-Como mandes-le responde un Haunter que aparece de repente detrás de la Pokémon. Lo siguen el Banette y la Litwick. Los tres Pokémon Fantasma tienen unas sonrisas y miradas maliciosas-Pero tenemos nombres-continua el Fantasma cambiando su expresión. Sus dos compañeros lo imitan.

La Froslass aparta la mirada con desprecio.

Mewtwo y los hermanos caminan por un largo y aparentemente interminable pasillo dentro del árbol.

-El árbol es ancho… pero esto es pasarse-dice María.

-Es imposible que sea tan largo… esto tiene que tener alguna explicación lógica…-dice Jessica colocándose sus gafas por segunda vez desde que llegaron.

-No le busques explicaciones a todo-le dice Madison.

En ese momento, una tenue luz empieza a brillar al final del pasillo. Los cuatro Pokémon empiezan a caminar más rápido, pero la luz continúa siempre tan lejos como la primera vez.

Pasado un rato, cuando los Pokémon casi están artos de seguir la luz, esta se hace más grande y cegadora, tanto, que obliga a los Pokémon a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Mewtwo nota un frio intenso y húmedo sobre todo su cuerpo. Abre los ojos y puede distinguir el lugar donde se encuentra: un lago. Se queda sin aire y se ve obligado a salir a la superficie lo más rápido que puede. Una vez que tiene la cabeza fuera del agua, y de haber cogido suficiente aire, se fija en su alrededor. Se encuentra en un bosque lleno de árboles, no se parece en nada al lugar donde estuvo hace tan solo unos segundos.

-Mewtwo…-Mewtwo se gira y ve a dos hermanos gemelos humanos, un chico y una chica, de pelo corto (aunque largo para el chico) y oscuro, con los ojos de un tono verde intenso. Junto a ellos, hay una niña adolescente, de cabello largo y negro, con gafas y unos ojos marrones. Los tres se ríen a carcajadas.

-¿De qué os reís?-les dice Mewtwo, con una voz femenina, dulce y melodiosa-¡¿Pero que co…?! ¡Soy una chica!-grita al verse reflejada en el agua. Mewtwo nada velozmente hasta la orilla, donde observa sus pintas. Solo lleva un vestido de un tono blanco rosado. Ni calcetines, ni zapatos… solo un vestido que no le llega a las rodillas.

Por otro lado, tiene un pelo del mismo tono morado que su cola cuando era un Pokémon, hacía unos instantes. También tiene una forma bastante similar.

-¿Qué me ha pasado…?-pregunta confusa.

-Pues creo que sí que eres una chica, después de todo…-dice Madison entre risillas.

Mewtwo omite por completo el comentario del niño y mira a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos?-.

-Cerca de nuestra casa, a una hora a pie…-le responde Jess saliendo del agua.

Caminan hasta llegar a la casa de los chicos.

-¿Me puedo cambiar de ropa?-pregunta Mewtwo-Esto es un poco… cursi-.

-Vale, vale, Mewtwo, relájate, ahora cogeremos dinero y te compraremos algo-le responde Jess.

Al entrar en la casa, se encuentran con la madre de los chicos.

-¡Niños! ¿Se puede saber donde estabais?-.

-Nos quedamos a dormir en casa de una amiga-dice María al ver que su hermana no se atreve mentir a su madre, ya que no es capaz de mentir a nadie.

-¿Amiga? ¿Eres tú, preciosa? ¿Cómo te llamas…?-le pregunta la madre a Mewtwo.

-Mi nombre es Mew…-pero no pude acabar la frase ya que Madison la interrumpe.

-Mew…thery. Su nombre es… Mewthery…-.

-¿Mewthery? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese, preciosa?-pregunta su madre extrañada.

-El que su hijo se acaba de inventar, señora, mi nombre es Mewtwo y soy un Pokémon Legendario. Y de preciosa nada, que soy un chico-.

-Jaja… que graciosa eres, Mewthery… Anda, vamos para arriba a por mi cartera, que nos vamos de compras…-le dice Jess nerviosa a la vez que le coge de la mano y la sube por las escaleras hasta su habitación-Mewthery, por lo que más quieras… no estropees tu tapadera-le dice una vez que ya están en la habitación mientras busca su cartera-Aquí está-dice triunfante al encontrarla.

-Yo os acompañaré-dice María.

-¡Y yo!-accede Madison.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido…?-pregunta un chico vestido de negro a sus compañeros, vestidos de morado y blanco. Los tres están escondidos detrás de unos arbustos en el parque.

-No lo sé… pero odio, y digo ODIO tener esta forma humana…-comenta el de morado.

-Tranquilo-le dice la chica que está vestida con un largo vestido blanco-Froslass me dio esto, lo diseñó Mismagius-continua extendiéndoles tres pequeños caramelos rojos.

Los otros dos chicos cogen los suyos.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta el de negro.

-Son unos caramelos especiales. Cuando un Pokémon se come uno se transformará en humano. En cambio, si se lo come un humano, se convertirá en Pokémon. El efecto no se pasa, así que para cambiar de forma hay que comerse otro-.

-¿No crees que podríamos montar un gran lío, si nos ven?-pregunta el chico de morado.

La chica y el otro chico se miran unos segundos.

-No-dicen los dos a la vez y se los tragan.

En ese instante, los dos se convierten en un Banette y una Litwick.

-Jack… Rebeca…-murmura el de morado y se traga el caramelo.

-¿Qué quieres, Lucas?-le pregunta la Pokémon.

-Mirad detrás de vosotros-.

Los Pokémon se giran y ven a cuatro humanos paseando.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos…?-pregunta confusa la Litwick.

-No lo sé… pero se me hacen familiares…-comenta Lucas, el Haunter.

-A mi también… Oye, Jack… ¿tú qué crees?-le pregunta la Litwick al Banette, pero este no responde-¿Jackie?-.

-Es…preciosa…-es lo único que el Banette, sonrojado, consigue decir después de unos minutos de que Rebeca le haga la pregunta.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Jack! ¡Es una humana!-le grita Lucas-¡¿Jack?!-le grita al ver que se queda paralizado sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirando a los humanos-¡Jack! ¡RESPONDE!-grita a la vez que le pega una bofetada al muñeco, el cual cae al suelo y se reincorpora fácilmente.

-¡Lucas! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!-.

-Porque te has quedado empanado mirando a esa humana, hombre-le dice Rebeca riéndose-Por cierto, ¿Quién es ese humana?-.

-¿Es que te interesa, a caso?-le pregunta el Haunter.

-No… pero… bueno… yo… solo preguntaba…-responde Rebeca sonrojada y mirando al suelo-.

-Pues yo creo que tienes envidia-le dice Lucas para hacerla rabiar.

-¡Serás capullo! ¡¿A qué viene eso?! ¡A mí me da igual lo que haga Jackie con su vida…!-grita la Litwick.

-¡Sssssht!-los dos Pokémon le tapan la boca.

-¡Nos van a oír!-susurra el Haunter-Agradece que no están lo suficientemente cerca…-.

-Chicos, tranquilos-les regaña Jack-Te diré a quien me refiero-dice, dirigiéndose esta vez solo a Rebeca.

-_Bien, porque pienso partirle la cara_-piensa la chica.

Los dos Fantasmas sacan la cabeza entre los arbustos y fijan sus miradas en los humanos, que hablaban entre ellos.

-Es esa-dice el Banette-La de pelo morado…-.

-_¡¿Esa?! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Se puede saber que tiene que yo no tenga?!-._

Jack se queda mirando a la chica de pelo morado hasta que se marcha del parque junto a sus tres amigos, pero una vez que se ha marchado, se queda paralizado, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento.

-¿Jackie…?-Rebeca llama su atención-Ya vale… solo es una humana… no tienes posibilidades. Ahora vamos, me gustaría montar jaleo en el Centro Comercial, y de paso, ¡ir de compras! ¿No te gusta la idea?-.

-Aquí no venden nada para los Pokémon-responde Jack.

-Pues iré de humana. Solo he de comerme otro caramelo-dice sacando otro de vete a saber dónde.


	5. Capítulo 5

5

Los Fantasmas atacan de nuevo

-¿Qué te parece esto, Mewthery?-pregunta María enseñándole una camiseta de tirantes amarilla, donde se podía leer, en grandes letras negras: "I'm not a person"-Creo que te define muy bien-.

-Mewtwo. Es Mewtwo, no Mewthery-responde la chica.

-Pero Mewtwo suena a chico… A partir de ahora, aquí serás Mewthery. Deja Mewtwo para tu mundo ¿Y vas a responder ya a mi pregunta?-.

-Mira-dice Jess que aparece entre la ropa-Te la podrías poner con esto-le dice enseñándole unos shorts tejanos.

Mewthery se queda mirándolos unos instantes, hasta que coge los shorts y la camiseta y se va a probárselos sin decir nada.

-¡Tú ve a probártelos, nosotros te buscaremos unos zapatos!-le dice Madison mientras la chica de pelo morado se aleja.

-Madison-.

-¿Qué?-le pregunta a su hermana.

-No sabemos su número de pie-.

-Pues la verdad es que me sienta bien, esto de ser una chica no está tan mal como pensé…-dice Mewthery para sí mientras posa delante del espejo. Y es verdad, la camiseta y los shorts le sientan realmente bien.

-Vaya, vaya… se te ve muy linda…-dice una voz masculina detrás suyo.

Mewthery se gira y lo ve: un pequeño y un tanto terrorífico peluche, de color negro, con una cremallera que le cierra la boca y unos ojos rojos sin expresión propia.

-_¿Un Fantasma? ¿Qué hace aquí?_-.

-Esta me gusta…-dice enseñándole una cámara de fotos. Mewthery no se da cuenta de a que se refiere hasta que mira la imagen-La voy a guardar…-.

-¡¿Me has hecho una foto…?!-y, es que, en la imagen, se puede distinguir a la chica mientras posaba y se miraba en el espejo hacía unos segundos-¿Cómo te atreves…?-en ese momento, la niña es interrumpida por un pitido de su móvil, seguido de un fuerte estruendo proveniente de fuera de la tienda, en el mismísimo centro del Centro Comercial.

Después de eso, la gente que allí se encuentra, empieza a gritar.

-¡Mewthery!-le llama María-¡Ven! ¡Tienes que ver esto!-le dice extendiéndole unas botas-Pero antes, póntelas, para no ir descalza-.

A Mewthery se le hace extraño que la niña haiga acertado en su número de pie (se nota que adora la moda), pero le extraña mucho más lo que ve al salir fuera. La fuente en estos momentos se encuentra completamente destruida, y de las tuberías que surgen del suelo, brotan litros y litros de agua por minuto. La gente grita y corre para salvarse (ni siquiera se fijan en la alarma que ha saltado de la tienda de ropa ya que Mewthery no la ha pagado) y un enorme Pokémon creado por rocas lanza Rocas Afiladas de un lado a otro.

-Jiji… esto es divertido-se ríe maléficamente Lucas, que se encuentra con su forma humana, sentado en un banco y con un mecanismo idéntico al del Gengar en las manos-¡Regirock! ¡Date prisa y mata a alguien de una vez!-.

-¡Aló! ¿Qué te cuentas, Lucky Luck?-le pregunta alegremente Rebeca que aparece de repente con dos enormes bolsas llenas de ropa en cada mano.

-A mi bien… pero, ¿no crees que te has pasado comprando?-le dice mirándola de reojo.

-Nay… no creo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-.

Lucas no dice nada. Solo señala algo que se encontraba detrás de la chica. Cuesta distinguir, debajo de un montón de bolsas de ropa que la chica ha comprado, al Pokémon Legendario Regice.

-Es igual… total, está bajo mi poder, ¿no?-se defiende la chica-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Jackie?-.

-No-.

-Oye… pues creo que fue una gran idea el darle caramelos también a los Legendarios-dice Rebeca mirando con una sonrisa tenebrosa dibujada en su cara la destrucción provocada por Regirock-Regice, ve tú también-dice, a la vez que presiona el botón de un mando que saca de una de sus bolsas-¡Pero suelta mi compra con cuidado, no seas bruto!-grita al ver que el Pokémon deja caer todas las bolsas al suelo.

-_Pobrecito, Regice… créeme, se lo que se siente al ir de compras con esta chica…_-piensa Lucas mirando a Rebeca sentarse al lado suyo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-pregunta Jessica que se acerca con su hermano.

-¡Son los Pokémon Legendarios Regirock y Regice!-grita Mewthery.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí dos Pokémon?-pregunta Madison alarmado-¿Por qué no son personas?-.

-No lo sé… pero tiene que ver con los Fantas…-Mewthery es interrumpida por un Pokémon de metal que se sitúa detrás suyo.

-Si me disculpa, señorita-dice Jack, que se encuentra sentado en la cabeza del Legendario, sosteniendo un control a remoto en las manos-Necesito pasar-.

-_Ahora que caigo…_-piensa Mewthery-_¿Por qué él es también un Pokémon…?_-.

Los cuatro se apartan y dejan paso a los Pokémon.

-Genial, muchas gracias, preciosa-dice el Banette mirando a Mewthery con dulzura. Dicho esto, aparta la mirada-Ya va siendo hora de vengarnos de los humanos. Pero relájate, linda-dice con una voz dulce, pero sin girarse para verla- Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo-.

El pequeño muñeco se baja del Legendario Registeel y este se une a los otros dos, destrozando el centro comercial.

-¡Mewthery!-grita Jess-¿Es ese un Fantasma?-.

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacemos para pararlos?-continua.

-Fácil. O intentamos quitarles lo chips, o rompemos los mandos con los que controlan a los Pokémon-dicho esto, Mewthery corre entre la gente que aún intenta huir y se dirige a los Pokémon.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí…-dice Lucas dirigiéndose a Jack-Si es tu novia…-.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, niñata?-se molesta Rebeca-¿No tienes miedo?-.

Mewthery no dice nada. Solo mira a los dos chicos (que ya supone que son Fantasmas) y al Banette.

-Ya me estás hartando-dice Lucas después de esperar un minuto-¡Regirock! ¡Ataca!-.

-¡NO!-grita en Banette intentando quitarle el mando a su compañero.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!-grita Lucas estirando la mano derecha con el mando y con la izquierda cogiendo de la cola al pequeño Pokémon.

-Aish…-se queja Rebeca-Tendrás que hacerlo tú, Regice-dice llamando al Legendario.

El Pokémon se gira y lanza un Rayo Hielo a Mewthery, la cual lo esquiva con agilidad.

-_Ahora que soy una persona… no puedo ni levitar ni atacar… ¿Cómo voy a vencerlos?_-piensa. Se para unos segundos a mirar a los Pokémon-_Creo que ya lo sé…_-.

En ese momento, Regirock lanza un Roca Afilada sobre la chica. No se lo espera, ya que el Banette se encontraba entreteniendo a Lucas. Pero, al mirar de nuevo, encuentra al Fantasma desmayado en el suelo y, el que antes era un chico vestido de morado, ahora es un Haunter que se encuentra al lado suyo.

Aprovechando que está despistada, los Pokémon Regirock y Regice, lanzan un Híper Rayo contra Mewthery. La chica lo esquiva a tiempo, gracias a que Madison, que se encuentra dirigiéndose allí con sus hermanas lo más rápido posible, la había avisado a tiempo.

Rebeca gruñe y coge el mando que Jack tenía hace un momento:

-¡REGISTEEL! ¡Distráela mientras los otros dos se recuperan de su ataque y carga también un Híper Rayo luego! ¡Y los de Hielo y Roca! ¡Cuando os recuperéis, haced lo mismo!-les ordena furiosa.

Mewthery se gira y ve a Registeel que se acerca a gran velocidad (cosa extraña para un Pokémon tan pesado) y golpea fuertemente a la chica en el estomago.

Mewthery cae al suelo, escupe algunas gotas de sangre y mira a Rebeca con desprecio, no lo había visto venir.

-Ahora-es lo único que la chica dice después de que los tres Pokémon carguen el ataque que les había mandado hacía unos instantes.

Los tres Pokémon lanzan un Híper Rayo cada uno.

-_¡Ya sé que hacer!_-piensa Mewthery.

La chica se queda quieta un par de milésimas de segundo, hasta que los ataques están a pocos centímetros de ella, entonces, salta para esquivarlos. La explosión provocada por el impacto de los tres ataques distrae a los Legendarios y los Fantasmas, y Mewthery aprovecha la confusión para coger los chips de los tres Pokémon.

Hecho esto, los tres empiezan a brillar y desaparecen.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido…?-pregunta Jessica-Han desaparecido de repente…-.

-Y tanto. Una vez extraído el chip, el Pokémon es enviado de nuevo al Laboratorio de Mismagius, para así poderlos conservar… Hemos sacado la idea de cuando un estúpido Pokémon rompió uno y se nos escapó el Legendario Heatran-revela Rebeca.

Entonces, escuchan las sirenas de los coches de la policía y las ambulancias.

-¡Vámonos!-ordena el Haunter a la vez que coge al Banette del suelo.

Dicho esto, los tres desaparecen igual que los Legendarios.

-¡Vámonos nosotros también!-dice Jessica-Si no, nos interrogarán para saber que ha pasado-.


	6. Capítulo 6

6

Día en la feria

-Es una suerte que mi madre te dejará quedarte un tiempo en nuestra casa-le dice Jess a Mewthery.

Es de noche, y ambas se encuentran en la habitación de Jessica, sentadas cada una en una cama (bueno, Mewthery en un colchón en el suelo).

-Mewthery-le dice la niña-Mañana nos quedaremos solas, mis hermanos empiezan ya la escuela-.

-Vale… como quieras-dice la chica mientras se pone la crema en el hombro. Ya no le duele, pero continúa teniendo una fuerte quemadura.

-¿Se te apetece que hagamos algo?-.

-Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es controlar a aquellos Fantasmas-.

-Vamos, Mewthery… no seas así… dices que los Fantasmas dominaron vuestro mundo, ¿no? Supongo que hace tiempo que no haces nada divertido… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine o al parque de atracciones?-le dice la chica-Hace poco que pusieron una feria aquí al lado, podríamos ir-.

Mewthery se queda en silencio unos segundos, apenas había dicho nada desde lo del Centro Comercial. Aún le duele la barriga por el golpe de Registeel. Se dedica a mirar por le ventana. Aunque, el problema no era lo ocurrido con los Legendarios, ni las personas heridas. A ella eso no le importa. Desde que llegó, ya sabía que eso tenía que ocurrir. Lo que la preocupa es aquel Banette, ¿por qué la había intentado protegerla?

-_No puede ser que se haiga enamorado de mi…_-piensa-_Ahora soy una humana… los Pokémon odian a los humanos… es imposible que yo le guste… aunque, tal vez debería de seguirle el rollo… después de todo, así no se darían cuenta de quién soy en realidad-._

Jessica mira a Mewthery preocupada, pero decide no interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Apaga la luz, y ambas se duermen.

Al día siguiente, Mewthery es despertada por una alarma procedente del teléfono que le dio Alakazam. Coge el móvil.

-¿Si?-pregunta la chica, que aún no está desperezada.

-Perdone-dice una voz familiar-Creo que me he equivocado-.

-¡No, espera! ¿Alakazam?-pregunta la chica.

-Si… ¿Cómo es que…?-.

-Soy yo, Mewther… Mewtwo-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta sorprendido el Pokémon-¿Mewtwo…?-.

-Si…-.

-Pero… ¿y tu voz…? No serás… ¿una chica?-.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy una chica! ¡¿Algún problema Míster Cucharas?-grita la chica enfurecida.

-Mewtwo… tranquilo, no te alteres…-.

-Lo siento, Alakazam-dice ya tranquila-Es qué… ni te imaginas lo que me ha pasado desde que llegué aquí… ¡Primero soy una chica, luego me cambian el nombre a Mewthery, después el trío de los Regis ha atacado el Centro Comercial, han aparecido tres Fantasmas, uno se ha enamorado de mi, Registeel me ha golpeado la barriga…!-.

-Vaya… ¿El trío de los Regis? ¿De dónde los habrán sacado?-.

-No lo sé-dice Mewthery mirando a todos lados, Jess no está en la habitación.

-Bueno, ahora te tengo que dejar-le dice Alakazam-Hablamos luego-.

Mewthery cuelga el teléfono y se levanta. Se viste y baja al comedor.

-Hola, Jess-.

-Hola Mewthery. Has tardado un rato en despertarte. Mis hermanos se han ido hace dos horas al cole-le responde la chica, que se encuentra desayunando unas tostadas.

Mewthery se sienta en una silla junto a Jessica.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunta al fin la chica de pelo morado mientras coge una tostada y le unta mantequilla.

-Vaya, parece que ya hablas-.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa-le responde de mala gana-¿Vas a responder? Hoy no estoy de buen humor. No he dormido bien-.

-Vale… ¿podríamos ir a la feria, entonces?-.

-Tú solo quieres ir a la feria, ¿verdad?-dice Mewthery mientras le pone mermelada de fresa a su tostada.

-Pues si… ¿podemos ir? Me gustan las Montañas Rusas-responde la chica.

-¿Montañas… Rusas?-pregunta Mewthery confusa.

-Si… ¿no sabes qué son?-.

-Pues… no, la verdad…-dice la niña después de darle un mordisco a la tostada.

-¡Pues decidido! ¡Iremos a la feria!-.

Mewthery se para a ver la televisión que está encendida en ese momento al escuchar una noticia que le interesa. En ese momento, el presentador se encuentra en directo en el Centro Comercial. Todo está destrozado, y la policía busca heridos entre los escombros.

Es un lugar enorme, lleno de gente y puestos de comida de todo tipo y globos, muchos globos con distintas formas y colores. Una alegre música ambienta el lugar, y se escuchan risas por todos lados. Mewthery mira a todos lados asombrada: chucherías, peluches, gente, globos, niños, más gente, atracciones, gente… la pobre se siente un poco agobiada por estar rodeada de tantas personas, pero, también está alegre, cosa que no le pasaba de hace tiempo.

-Mewthery, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?-le pregunta Jess-¿Mewthery?-pregunta de nuevo al ver que la chica no responde, solo se dedica a mirar fijamente algo.

Jess mira en la misma dirección: un puesto lleno de luces. Pero lo que Mewthery mira no es eso, si no lo que hay dentro: un peluche negro, con una cremallera cerrándole la boca.

-Es el Banette-dice Mewthery.

-Tranquila… aquí Pokémon es una serie y un juego… puede ser un simple muñeco… como los demás-la tranquiliza Jess señalando otros peluches, que resultan ser un Pikachu, un Oshawott y un Charmander enormes, junto a ellos, un Gallade tamaño real, unos lindos collares con unos pequeños Tepigs y Pikachus, unas máscaras de Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander y Bulbasaur y un largo Arbok de peluche colgado de el techo de el mismo puesto.

-No se… no me trae buenas vibraciones…-le responde la chica.

-Anda, vamos, te lo demostraré. Voy a ganarlo-.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Jess! ¡Regresa aquí!-.

Pero la chica ya está muy alejada, por lo que tiene que seguirla.

-¡Pasen! ¡Den en el blanco de la diana y ganen un premio! ¡No tiene truco señores! ¡Por un euro pueden llevarse uno de estos magníficos premios!-repite el señor que trabaja en el puesto-Hola señorita-le dice a Jess que se acerca-¿Quieres probar a ganar algo? ¿Tal vez un gran osito de peluche? ¿O este lindo collar con una brujita de la suerte? Y si quieres, ¡también una de estas pulseras con tu nombre! ¡Tú eliges!-.

El señor extiende una pistola de agua llena de pintura verde a la chica. Esta la coge y paga al señor el euro.

Mewthery se acerca a la chica.

-Jess, no es necesario-.

-Tu tranquila-dice apuntando con la pistola-Será un momentito…-entonces, dispara.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Impresionante, señorita! ¡I-M-P-R-E-S-I-O-N-A-N-T-E! ¡Has dado en el blanco a la primera! Dime, ¿qué quieres?-la felicita el señor.

-Eso-dice Jess decidida y señalando al Banette de peluche.

El hombre lo coge y se lo da.

-Oye… ¿no crees que eres un poco mayor para que te gusten estas cosas?-le pregunta pero las chicas ya se han alejado.

-Cierto-las interrumpe un voz-¿no eres muy mayor para estas cosas, Jess?-.

-¡Claudia!-se alegra Jessica.

Se les acerca una chica de la misma edad que Jessica, de pelo rosa sujetado en una coleta, vestida con una camiseta rosa como su pelo y unos vaqueros.

La acompaña una niña un poco menor que ella, de pelo largo y oscuro, que lleva un vestido negro y un cinturón verde.

-¿Quiénes son estas chicas?-pregunta Mewthery, que lleva en brazos el Banette.

-Ah, estas son dos amigas mías. Casi siempre están juntas-responde Jessica- Esta de pelo rosa es Claudia, y esta otra Marina. Esta es Mewthery-dice, hablándoles a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese…?-pregunta Marina.

-Marina… ¿te gusta la música?-le pregunta Mewthery omitiendo por completo la pregunta.

-Pues si…-dice la chica extrañada-¿Por…?-.

-No… por nada…-.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunta Claudia.

-Bueno… Mewthery va a pasar unos días conmigo, así que la he traído aquí para entretenerla hasta que tengamos que ir a buscar a mis hermanos a la escuela-responde Jess.

-Vale, ¿queréis montaros en la Montaña Rusa?-les invita Marina.

-Hay demasiada cola-se queja Claudia cuando las chicas llegan a la atracción-Tal vez alguien debería quedarse aquí, haciendo cola y…-.

-¡Vale!-dicen las otras tres chicas alejándose corriendo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta Mewthery.

-¡A cualquier sitio!-grita Marina-¡Hay un montón de sitios a donde ir!-.

Las tres chicas corren de un lado a otro, mientras Claudia espera en la cola de la Montaña Rusa, a ellas les da tiempo de montarse en la noria, los autos de choque, un barco pirata y un par de cosas más. Realmente, la cola para la Montaña es larguísima.

-¿Eh?-Mewthery se fija en algo del suelo y se agacha a cogerlo. Es un colgante con una piedra azul en forma de corazón, con una cadenita de oro.

-¡Mewthery! ¡Ya casi nos toca en la Montaña Rusa!-le grita Jessica desde la cola de la atracción.

La chica mira en esa dirección y corre hasta llegar a ella.

-Los objetos que puedan caerse deberían quedarse aquí, señorita-le dice el encargado de la atracción a Mewthery mitrando el peluche que aún sostiene en las manos, antes de que le diera tiempo a montarse.

-Vale-responde la chica dejando el muñeco. Se detiene unos segundos y saca el colgante de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo coloca al Banette en el cuello, seguido esto, se gira para subirse en el vagón de la montaña con Jessica a su izquierda y las otras dos chicas delante.

-¿Lista?-le pregunta Claudia a Mewthery sin girarse.

-Que nerviosa que estoy-dice Marina.

Entonces, la montaña empieza a avanzar.

-Creo que me he mareado-dice Marina tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-Creo que no eres la única, Meloet… Marina-le dice Mewthery.

-¡Señorita!-le grita un chico a Mewthery que corre hasta ella-Creo que se dejó esto-le dice al alcanzarla, mientras le da el muñeco.

-Ah, gracias-responde la chica cogiendo el peluche. La niña mira extrañada al chico al ver que no lo suelta-_¡¿Pero que coñ…?!_-piensa Mewthery al ver la cara del chico. A él ya lo había visto antes… en el Centro Comercial.

-Aunque… creo que mejor me lo quedaré yo…-le dice con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro. Dicho eso, le da una patada a Mewthery en la barriga.

-¡Mewthery!-grita Claudia alarmada al ver a la chica en el suelo y escupir sangre.

Todas las personas presentes se giran y se acercan para ver lo que está ocurriendo.

El chico coge a la chica por el cuello y la levanta sin problemas acercándola a él.

-Aún te duele por ayer, ¿verdad? Una penita, niña-eso último lo dice un tono de desprecio en su voz, a la vez que aprieta más el cuello de la chica. Una mueca de dolor aparece en el rostro de la chiquilla-Niñata. No sé quién eres, ni que buscas, y menos aún que quieres, pero te voy a decir una cosa: No te metas en nuestros asuntos, pedazo de...-No acaba de decir la frase y suelta a Mewthery y esta cae al suelo. Entonces, el chico de pelo morado le tira el peluche y se aleja caminando. Los espectadores lo ven alejarse sin decir nada, hasta que un hombre se le cruza por delante muy decidido.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para pegar a una chica?!-le dice de muy mal humor.

Lucas no dice nada, solo mira al hombre con desprecio. Unos segundos después, coge al hombre por el cuello y lo aprieta fuertemente hasta que el señor cae de rodillas. Una mujer pega un chillido cuando el niño se aleja y el hombre cae muerto al suelo.


	7. Capítulo 7

7

Dragnite

Mewthery se encuentra tumbada en el jardín de la casa de sus tres "amigos". Mira al cielo, es de noche, pero la Luna no está, bueno, sí que está, pero se encuentra tapada por un par de nubes. Apenas se pueden ver las estrellas por culpa de la luz de la ciudad, aunque la casa se encuentra a las afueras. Eso es algo que no agrada a Mewthery, ya que cuando se sentía furiosa o enfadada en el mundo Pokémon le gustaba tumbarse a ver las estrellas, eso la relaja, y así es como se siente ahora. Pero hoy no están ahí, o al menos no puede verlas.

La chica mira a los lados y encuentra el peluche del Banette en una mesita de madera del jardín. Se levanta despacio para cogerlo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer…?-pregunta la chica para sí misma, sin saber que Jessica se encuentra espiándola desde la ventana de su habitación.

-No lo sé, muñequita-le dice el peluche.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-grita Mewthery alarmada y tirando el peluche. Este cae a la piscina.

-Vamos, vamos… relájate… no voy a hacerte nada después de ver lo que te ha hecho Lucas-le dice intentando salir de la piscina, sin éxito-Esto… ¿una ayudita?-.

Mewthery se acerca a la piscina y coge al muñeco por la mano.

-Lucas… ¿es así como se llama?-.

-Si… A propósito, no nos han presentado. Mi nombre es Jack, pero tú puedes llamarme Jackie, muñequita-le responde.

-Deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Mewtw… Mewthery-le dice la chica enojada y soltando al Banette en el suelo.

-Hey, hey… con mas suavidad, muñequita… ¿Vale? ¿Se puede saber que tienes conmigo?-se queja el Pokémon escurriendo su brazo derecho.

-Tus amiguitos me han atacado, ¿tú qué crees?-.

-Jaja-se ríe el muñeco-¿Y tú porque te metes por en medio? Lucas ya te ha avisado, déjanos en paz y no te ocurrirá nada. A él no le gusta hacer daño a las chicas, así que no le obligues a hacerlo, porque si lo necesita, lo hará-.

-Pues no parece tener problemas a la hora de matar a un hombre inocente-.

-Sí, ya… pero eso es una lección que no te va a venir nada mal aprender, nena. Nunca te cruces en su camino, acabarás mal-le dice el Banette medio riéndose. Entonces, cambia su expresión y tono de voz-Lo sé por experiencia…-.

-¿Es que te ha hecho algo?-le pregunta Mewthery.

-Ya te lo contaré otro día-le responde el Pokémon alejándose de la chica para marcharse-Algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver…-continua mirándola de reojo.

-Espera-le dice Mewthery antes de que Jack salte la valla para marcharse-Gracias por intentar ayudarme ayer… aunque no lo consiguieras-le dice con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

El Banette la mira extrañado y se ríe. Hecho esto, se va.

Jessica, que hasta ahora estaba observando la escena, grita a Mewthery por la ventana.

-¡Mewthery! ¡Es hora de cenar!-le dice.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegases, Jackie!-se queja Rebeca al Banette que acaba de aparecer en su forma humana por la puerta.

-Cierto, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? Son las tres de la mañana-le dice Lucas que se encuentra tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele.

Los tres Fantasmas se encuentran en un pequeño apartamento que Rebeca había alquilado un día atrás en el centro de la ciudad. Es un apartamento con únicamente una habitación, en la que se encontraba un comedor con una pequeña mesa y tres sillas, un viejo sofá, una pequeña (y también vieja) televisión y una alfombrita verde, una mini cocina y tres camas. A la derecha del rincón que, supuestamente, es el "dormitorio" se encuentra un pequeño pasillo que lleva al baño.

-Supongo, Lucas, que tú debes saberlo-le dice el Banette al chico con desprecio.

-Ah, sí, es verdad. La última vez que te vi estabas con tu novia-le dice sin apartar la vista de la tele-Dime, ¿te ha costado mucho escaparte de esa pu…?-le pregunta con un tono burlón, aún mirando la televisión, pero se detiene a escuchar lo que esta dice.

-¡¿Se puede saber que ibas a decir?!-le grita el otro chico enfadado.

-Sssht, calla. Esto me interesa-.

-¿Se puede saber que estás viendo desde hace dos horas?-le pregunta Rebeca-¿Aún estás con esa telenovela?-.

-Hace una hora si, ahora estoy viendo las noticias-dice subiendo el volumen-¿No me habías preguntado antes donde me había metido? Pues ahí tienes la respuesta de lo que he hecho hoy-.

Y, como Lucas había dicho, en la televisión aparece el mismo reportero de aquella mañana en la feria, y no paraba de hablar y hablar.

-Habla mucho y muy rápido, no me entero de nada-se queja la chica.

-Yo te hago un resumen-le dice serio Jack colocándose delante de la tele-Hoy Lucas ha matado a una persona-dice mirándole con desprecio.

Lucas se queda mirándolo serio y luego se ríe.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa cara, Jack? ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que los humanos nos hicieron?-le pregunta Lucas.

-¡Y tanto que lo recuerdo! ¡Pero eso no es motivo para matar a un hombre que no te ha hecho nada!-.

-¡Se cruzo en mi camino!-grita Lucas levantándose bruscamente del sofá-¡Sabes muy bien que yo no permito que me hagan esas cosas!-.

-¡Pero esa no es razón para matar a alguien!-.

-¡¿Y A TI ESO QUE TE IMPORTA?!-.

-Esto… chicos, no arméis mucho jaleo, que nos echarán del edificio-intenta relajarlos Rebeca.

-¡Tú apártate!-le grita Lucas apartándola bruscamente con el brazo-¡No te metas en esto!-.

-No te atrevas a tocarme-murmura la chica entre dientes furiosísima.

Entonces, saca uno de los caramelos y se lo come para transformarse en Litwick de nuevo.

-¡CALLAOS LOS DOS!-les grita a la vez que les lanza un Lanzallamas para avisarles de que está dispuesta a atacarlos si no paran.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?!-le grita Jack, al cual el Lanzallamas lo abría alcanzado si no lo hubiese esquivado.

-He… dicho… que… ¡Os calléis!-les grita.

-¡Rebeca!-le grita Lucas a la vez que le pega una bofetada-¡Ya vale!-.

-¡¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres para pegarme?!-le grita la Litwick furiosa.

-¡Mira! ¡No me vengas con estas tonterías! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡A mí no me mandáis ninguno de los dos! ¡Froslass me dejó al cargo! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-les grita Lucas a ambos.

-Si…-responden los otros dos agachando la cabeza. Aunque parezca extraño, ambos ya avían visto a su compañero mucho más furioso, y no les conviene enfadarlo más, no si no quieren acabar como el hombre de la feria, o peor.

-Bueno, me alegra que todo esté bien por ahí-le dice Mewthery a Alakazam, con el cual se encuentra hablando por el móvil (con el manos libres, claro).

-Y gracias por los teléfonos-dice Jessica, que, igual que sus hermanos, sostiene un móvil igual que el de Mewthery en las manos.

-No es nada-.

-Oye… que por algo es el científico-dice Madison.

-¿Cómo que el científico?-le pregunta María extrañada.

-Pues claro, somos un equipo. Mewthery es la líder, Jessica la lista, Alakazam el científico y yo el guapo, por supuesto-le responde-¡Somos el Equipo Psíquico!-.

-¿Y se puede saber que nombre es ese? Yo veo mejor, el Equipo Psiqui. ¿Qué os parece?-dice María-Un… un momento… ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE PAPEL JUEGO YO EN EL EQUIPO?!-le grita a su hermano.

-Tú eres la estúpida-le responde Madison.

-La verdad, es que me parece buena idea lo de formar el Equipo Psiqui-dice Mewthery, omitiendo por completo la paliza que María le está dando a su gemelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres la líder?-le pregunta Jessica.

-¡Claro que….! Bueno, puede-.

-¡Vale!-salta Madison-¡Juremos que haremos todo lo posible por proteger a los Pokémon de tipo Psíquico!-.

-Claro-acepta María.

-Muy bien-dice Jessica.

-Yo ya lo hacía antes-comenta Mewthery.

-Esto… bueno… yo… está bien, lo juro-dice Alakazam.

-¡Vale! ¡Y juremos que lucharemos contra los Fantasmas y que no nos fiaremos de ellos! ¡Que siempre recordaremos que son los malos!-.

-¡Lo juro!-dice Mewthery decidida. Está claro, ella odia a los Fantasmas, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará.

-Sí, si… yo lo juro todo-dice María.

-Vale, vale…-dice Madison- ¿Jess? ¿Alakazam?-.

-¡Sí!-dicen ambos a la vez.

Ya hace una semana desde que los cinco formaron el Equipo Psiqui. Desde entonces, los Fantasmas no han dado problemas, nadie sabe donde están ni lo que están tramando. La quemadura de Mewthery está prácticamente curada y Jessica ya ha empezado las clases.

Son casi las ocho de la mañana, y Jessica está de camino al instituto acompañada de Mewthery.

-¿No sabes nada de los Fantasmas?-pregunta Jess.

-No… y la verdad es que me preocupa. Tan solo han atacado una vez desde que hemos llegado-.

-Bueno-dice Jessica una vez que está en la puerta del instituto-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estoy aquí?-.

-No lo sé. Supongo que me pasearé por ahí-responde la chica alejándose.

Mewthery pasea por el bosque donde aparecieron, junto lago.

-Ayu… ayuda…-dice una voz detrás de Mewthery. La chica se gira y ve a un chico tumbado boca abajo al borde del lado, con medio cuerpo en el agua. El chico tiene la ropa rasgada y una gran cantidad de heridas por todo el cuerpo. La más notable, un fuerte y profundo arañazo en la espalda.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!-pregunta Mewthery acercándose corriendo a él.

-E… eres… una… per… per… sona…-le dice antes de perder el conocimiento.

-_¿Qué quiere decir con lo de que "soy una persona"?_-piensa Mewthery-_¡¿Y eso?!_-la chica se fija en una pequeña cosa a un metro de ellos. Se acerca y lo coge. Suena la alarma de su móvil. Le quita el barro que lo cubre y se fija en él. Es un chip, como los de Heatran, Terrakion, Virizion, Cobalion, Regirock, Regice y Registeel.

El chico abre los ojos. Al principio, lo ve todo borroso. Unos segundos después, empieza a ver con más claridad. Se encuentra en el bosque, con todas las heridas limpias y cubiertas con una pomada (la misma que Mewthery usa para su quemadura), sentado y apoyando la espalda en un árbol.

-¿Qué… ha… pasado…?-pregunta confuso, con algunas dificultades para respirar-¿Y por…? ¿Por qué soy… una persona…?-dice mirándose. Se encuentra en ropa interior y sus prendas están en una roca, secándose al sol. No hay nadie a su alrededor, así que intenta levantarse para buscar a la chica de antes, pero apenas tiene fuerzas. El chico respira entrecortadamente mientras observa a su alrededor preocupado.

-No deberías levantarte-le dice Mewthery, que aparece por detrás.

-¡Una humana! ¡No! ¡No te acerques a mí!-.

-Eres un… ¿Pokémon?-le pregunta la chica.

-S…si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-le dice el chico inseguro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunta omitiendo la pregunta y sentándose a su izquierda. El chico se aleja de ella unos centímetros a la derecha para alejarse.

-Mi…mi nombre es… Dragnite-le responde.

-Eso me suena a… Dragonite. ¿Eres de tipo Dragón? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?-.

-¿Cómo es que sabes…?-.

-He dicho que me digas cómo has llegado aquí-lo corta la chica.

-Bu…bueno… esto… yo… yo… los Fantasmas… me controlan con un chip desde que soy un Dragonair… y… y yo… ataqué a mi poblado… y a los demás Pokémon… yo… maté a un montón de Pokémon… a mi…mi familia… era… una… una máquina de matar… un… un monstruo… yo… tam… también era el favorito del maestro… pero… desde… desde que controlan a los Legendarios… yo… a mi… me… me han usado como… como sirviente… un… simple esclavo… y… y… yo… me… me cansé… así que… huí… y… entré en un árbol enorme… y… ya… ya no recuerdo nada más… mi chip… hace tiempo que no funciona… todo eso fue porque uno de los Fantasmas se enfadó conmigo… y me golpeó en la cabeza… por… por eso empecé a ser consciente de todo y… y me escapé… pero no me podía quitar el chip… si me daba golpes en la cabeza para desprenderlo… me haría daño… y tengo los brazos muy cortos para quitármelo… pero en cuanto llegué aquí… el agua del lago… rompió el chip y… y se desprendió… pero no sin antes… lan… lanzarme una descarga que me dejó inconsciente…-le responde, aún respirando con dificultad.

-¿Y por que estabas tan herido?-.

-Los… los Fantasmas… me atacaron con los Legendarios… para que no escapé… me costó dos semanas… pero conseguí… huir…-.

-Aquí no estamos seguros. Vístete y sígueme-.

Dragnite obedece y, con ayuda de Mewthery se levanta y se acerca a la roca donde está su ropa. Aún con ayuda de la chica, se viste y se dirigen a la casa de los tres hermanos.

-¿Cómo… te llamas?-le pregunta Dragnite por el camino, pero no recibe respuesta-Vamos, me… me has salvado la vida. Si no me quieres decir cómo es que sabes que soy un… un Pokémon, al menos… quiero saber tu nombre-.

-Mi nombre es Mewthery. Supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta-.

-_¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Mewthery? Mewthery… Mewt… Mewthe… ri… to… to... to…. two… Mew… ¡two! Mewtwo!_-piensa el Dragonite-¡¿Eres Mewtwo?! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¡Pensé que eras un chico!-.

Mewthery no dice nada. Se calla durante todo el camino a la casa.

-¡Mewthery!-le dice Jessica al verla llegar-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Y quién es este chico?!-.

-Este de aquí es Dragnite, una de las muchas víctimas del mundo Pokémon-responde la chica entrando en casa.

-Siéntate-le dice Jess a Dragnite acompañándolo al sofá-¿Quieres que te traiga agua o algo?-.

-No… tranquila…-.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-le pregunta la chica con gafas a Mewthery.

-Ha conseguido huir del mundo Pokémon después de que los Fantasmas lo usaran-le responde.

-¿Quién es este?-pregunta María que acaba de entrar en el salón junto a su hermano.

-Este de aquí en Dragnite, un Pokémon-les dice Jess.

-¿Vosotros tres también sois Pokémon?-les pregunta Dragnite.

-Bueno… tenemos forma Pokémon, pero más que Pokémon somos humanos-le responde Madison.

Dragnite mira extrañado a Mewthery. Él sabe tanto como los demás Pokémon que Mewtwo odia a los humanos.

-Es una larga historia… los cuatro, con ayuda de un Alakazam formamos el Equipo Psiqui… luchamos contra los Fantasmas para proteger el mundo Pokémon y este también-le responde.

-¿Lucháis contra los Fantasmas? ¿Os puedo ayudar?-pregunta Dragnite ansioso.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? ¿Es que no te fías de nosotros?-le pregunta María.

-No… yo… solo quiero vengarme por lo que me hicieron…-.

-¿Qué te hicieron?-le pregunta Madison.

-Me controlaron desde que era un Dragonair… me hicieron luchar contra mi voluntad… matar Pokémon, a mi familia, amigos, Pokémon inocentes…-les explica el chico.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablarlo con Alakazam antes… pero yo estoy de acuerdo con él-acepta Mewthery-Aunque… antes, ¿Qué sabes hacer?-.

-Fui entrenado por los tres Pokémon de más confianza del maestro: Gengar, Froslass y Mismagius. Soy fuerte, ágil y veloz-.

-Tal vez podría ir… como de "incognito" para espiar y ver lo que los Fantasmas hacen-propone Jessica.

-A mi me parece bien, aunque… ¿tú estás de acuerdo, Dragnite? Ya sabes cómo son…-dice Mewthery.

-Aré lo que sea. Después de estos años, apenas me queda dignidad como Pokémon, no después de lo que he hecho. Estoy arrepentido, chicos… aré lo que sea para arreglar todo lo que he hecho-.

-Mucho me temo que a estas alturas eso ya no se puede arreglar. Pero Arceus te perdonará por lo que ha hecho si nos ayudas, estoy segura-le dice Mewthery.


	8. Capítulo 8

8

De vuelta al mundo Pokémon

-Ya estoy harta-dice Jessica sentándose enfadada en su cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunta Mewthery al verla.

La chica se tumba en la cama mirando el techo.

-Una niña de mi instituto… Nadia-le dice-Ha llegado este curso nueva y se cree la reina del mundo… Siempre se mete conmigo… a demás… mis amigas… Claudia, Andrea, Marina, Noemí… se han hecho amigas suyas y me han dado de lado…-.

-¿Marina va a tu clase?-.

-No… ella va a segundo-dice Jess-De la ESO-continúa para dejárselo más claro a la chica.

-Bueno… es igual. No es necesario que te preocupes más por ellas en los próximos dos días. Volvemos unos días al mundo Pokémon, estaremos aquí el Lunes-le dice Mewthery tumbándose al lado suyo.

-¿Bromeas? Esos dos días son fin de semana… me habría librado de ellas de todas formas-le dice Jessica mirándola seria. Seguido esto, empiezan a reírse.

-Vamos, chicos… llevo como media hora esperándoos aquí fuera-le dice Dragnite a los hermanos y Mewthery al ver que ya salen por la puerta. Aunque parezca extraño, Alakazam le permitió entrar en el equipo. El chico aún tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo y lleva un par de días dando vueltas por la ciudad, sin un lugar donde dormir y apareciendo de vez en cuando, cuando le entraba hambre, aunque estaba acostumbrado a no comer nada en semanas.

-Vale, no te alteres…-le dice Madison-Recuerda que a donde vamos es al mundo Pokémon, donde los Fantasmas te capturaron y obligaron a matar a un montón de Pokémon inocentes y…-.

-Madison, ya-lo corta su hermana-Lo vas a hacer sentir peor-.

-Bueno… ¿Qué le habéis dicho a vuestra madre?-le pregunta el dragón a Jessica.

-Que pasaríamos el fin de semana en casa de Mewthery-.

-Vale, pues andando-dice la chica de pelos morados.

-¿A dónde?-pregunta una chica de cabellos largos y negros, seguida de Claudia, Marina y dos chicas más.

-¿Nadia? ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotras?!-Jessica se pone nerviosa.

-Bueno, solo nos pasábamos por aquí y os hemos escuchado hablar-responde una de las chicas-¿Nos vas a responder ya? ¿Se puede saber donde vais?-.

-No tiene por qué responderos-dice Dragnite, al ver que nadie respondía.

-¿Y se puede saber quién eres?-le pregunta Nadia.

-A ti no te importa-le responde dándose a vuelta. Los demás le imitan y se marchan.

-¿Cómo se atreve a irse así sin más?-dice en voz baja.

-¿Les seguimos?-pregunta Claudia.

El Equipo Psiqui camina en dirección al lago en silencio.

-¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y por qué estaba con tus amigas?-María decide romper el silencio.

-Una chica de mi clase… es muy arrogante y pija, se ha llevado a mis pocas amigas…-.

En ese momento, llegan al lago.

-Fíjate a quien tenemos aquí, tu novia, Jackie-le dice al Haunter a su compañero, en voz baja para que el Equipo Psiqui no los escuchara, pero so suficiente para que las chicas que los seguían escondidas sí.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-pregunta una de las chicas.

-Son unos amigos-les dice Nadia-Os estaba esperando-les dice, esta vez a los tres Fantasmas que se encuentran en su forma humana.

-_No puede ser… ese es el chico de la feria_-piensan Marina y Claudia, pero no dicen nada.

En ese momento, escuchan a los chicos zambullirse en el agua que los llevaría al mundo Pokémon.

-¡¿Pero por que se han tirado al agua?!-se altera una de las chicas.

-Relájate, Andrea. Ahora vamos nosotros-dice Nadia, que muy decidida se tira al agua.

La siguen Lucas, Jack y Rebeca. Las cuatro chicas dudan, pero acaban siguiéndolos.

Todo está oscuro, como la última vez. Jessica, María, Madison, Mewthery y Dragnite caminan por el largo pasillo del árbol.

-La segunda vez se hace más largo-dice Madison, que ya está arto de caminar.

Al llegar fuera, tardan un rato en acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando consiguen ver con claridad, ven algo que deja a Mewthery completamente destrozada.

Todo el valle, antes formado por verdes plantas y flores, ya no está. Todo está desierto. Por suerte para ellos, el árbol continúa igual que antes, lo que no les impediría regresar a casa.

Una gran sombra cubre al Pokémon. Se gira, solo es Dragnite, que lleva encima a Jessica y sus hermanos. Mewtwo se extraña. El Pokémon Dragón tiene una de sus "antenas" más corta que la otra, probablemente, se la cortasen en un combate. Pero eso no es lo que le extraña. Pocos eran los Dragonites que ha visto, pero sabe muy bien que esta especie es de un color anaranjado. En cambio, este es verde.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta al fin el gran dragón.

-S… sígueme…-responde Mewtwo, aún sorprendido por su color.

Mewtwo alza al vuelo dirigiéndose a la Aldea Psíquica, con el dragón siguiéndolo y Jessica tapándose los ojos debido a su miedo a las alturas.

Una vez allí, se toparon con un obstáculo que no se esperaban.

-El dragón no puede pasar-les dice un Gallade guardián.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Madison.

-Aquí tan solo pueden entrar Pokémon Psíquicos-.

-Dragnite, no te importa quedarte aquí fuera, ¿no?-le pregunta Mewtwo.

-Tranquilo, no ocurrirá nada-le responde.

-Por favor le pido-les dice el Gallade-Si sois tan amable, dragón, alejase de estas tierras, pues si los Fantasmas lo avistan, podrían descubrirnos-.

-Está bien-responde. Hecho esto, se aleja volando.

-Vamos a ver a Alakazam-dice Mewtwo alejándose. Los tres hermanos lo siguen.

Una vez en el laboratorio, Alakazam no permite a los hermanos entrar, pues quiere hablar con Mewtwo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no quiere que entremos? Nosotros también somos del Equipo Psíqui…-se queja María.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-les dice el Gallade de antes, que se les acerca caminando-Parecen perdidos. ¿Quiere que los guíe?-dice, dirigiéndose a la Gardevoir, mientras hace una reverencia.

-Esto… bueno… estamos esperando a una amiga…-dice, dudando si llamar a Mewtwo amigo o amiga.

-Jamás los vi por estas tierras. ¿De dónde han salido?-les pregunta dudando.

-Tranquilo, vienen con Mewtwo-dice el Reuniclus bizco, que aparece por detrás.

-Ya lo sé. Este los acompañaba antes, al entrar en el pueblo-responde-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta-.

-Tranquilo, no tienen nada que ver con los Fantasmas-dice el Reuniclus.

-En ese caso, me retiro. Pero no se confíen demasiado, pues los tendré vigilados cual Murkrow un objeto tan brillante como el sol-dice el Gallade, alejándose.

-Tranquilos, este Gallade es así-les dice el Reuniclus-Tiene una obsesión tremenda con todo lo nuevo, siempre cree que tiene relación con los Fantasmas, no tiene confianza con nadie en la aldea, ni siquiera con Mewtwo. A propósito, mi nombre es Reuniclus, aunque todos me llaman Bizco-.

-Encantado, Bizco-dice Madison extendiéndole la mano en modo de saludo-Yo soy Madis…-pero María lo calla.

-¿Por qué sabes que estamos con Mewtwo?-.

-Os vi antes con él-.

-¿Nos puedes ver?-dice Madison.

-¡Madison! Perdona a mi hermano, por favor-se disculpa Jessica.

-No tranquila… no pasa nada. Ya nací bizco, por lo que estoy acostumbrado, aunque la mayoría de cosas que veo son manchas borrosas, puedo distinguirlas. Así que perdono a la chiquilla-.

-¡¿Chiquilla?!-se altera Madison.

María suelta una carcajada.

-Ya sabes cómo se siente Mewtwo-le dice.

Madison no responde, se dedica a mirar en la dirección del árbol por donde llegaron a este extraño mundo.

-¿Qué miras?-le pregunta Bizco, que es el primero que se fija en la expresión del Ralts.

El chico señala lo que está mirando. Está lejos, muy lejos, pero se puede ver perfectamente una gran columna de humo. Las montañas que rodean la aldea tapan la gran mayoría de la columna, por lo que no pueden ver que es lo que se está quemando.

-Esto me suena-dice Jessica-No iréis a salir corriendo ahora, ¿verdad?-les pregunta a los Ralts, recordando el primer día.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué te preocupas? Está lejos, no puede alcanzarnos aquí-dice María, sin darle importancia.

-Los Fantasmas deben de haber quemado algo, es normal. Seguro que han luchado contra algún Pokémon de tipo Fuego y este haiga provocado un incendio, no preocupes, chica-le dice Bizco.

-No os enteráis… el árbol… está por ahí-dice el chico-Si lo que se está quemando es eso, será un problema… no podremos regresar a casa…-.

-Tranquilos, no os preocupéis-lo tranquiliza Jessica, al ver cómo reaccionan sus hermanos ante la situación-Seguro que no es nada-.

Después de una hora, Mewtwo y Alakazam salen del laboratorio. El Pokémon blanco se altera cuando los tres hermanos, acompañados de Bizco corren hacía el diciéndole que venga con ellos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, se encuentran con una gran variedad de Pokémon Psíquicos rodeando algo.

Los seis Pokémon se abren paso entre todos y ven lo que rodena. Dragnite, con más heridas que antes, tiene en brazos a dos pequeñas Pokémon. Uno de ellos, con el cuerpo de color azul celeste, gran parte de la cabeza rosa-donde tiene una gema roja incrustada en la frente- y dos colas, respira con dificultad, pero aún está despierta. Tiene la gran mayoría del cuerpo lleno de heridas, unas más graves y otras apenas son rasguños. Tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si se encontrase en una pesadilla y quisiera cerrarlos para luego abrirlos y despertarse en suu habitación. De vez en cuando, abre un poco el ojo derecho para ver si aún se encuentra allí, llevándose una decepción. Se agarra fuertemente a uno de los brazos de Dragnite-el cual discute con Gallade porque no quiere dejarlo pasar a la aldea- parece que no se va a soltar por nada en el mundo. Por otro lado, la otra, con forma de una pequeña persona, con un vestido negro y un cinturón verde, con un largo pelo del mismo color, con unos dibujos similares a un pentagrama, se encuentra completamente inconsciente y con el cuerpo aún más lleno de heridas.

Dragnite sigue discutiendo con el Gallade.

-Necesito pasar-dice el dragón-Hay que curarlas, ¡están heridas!-.

-Mucho me temo que ninguno de ustedes puede pasar, no sin demostrar antes que ni vos ni ellas tienen relación con los Fantasmas-responde Gallade.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunta Mewtwo-Gallade, necesitan entrar, hay que curarlas-dice, antes de que puedan responder.

Después de una larga discusión, Gallade deja que los Pokémon-Dragnite incluido- entren en la aldea.

Mientras Bizco se dedica a curar las heridas de las dos Pokémon, el Equipo Psiqui habla con Dragnite.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-pregunta Alakazam.

-No os lo vais a creer…-dice el dragón-Mientras volaba, me pareció ver una pequeña columna de humo procedente del árbol. Al principio, no me preocupé, pero luego vi que se hacía más grande aún. Decidí acercarme y lo vi. Un Banette, una Litwick, y un Haunter. Los tres atacaban a estas dos Pokémon. Habían más, pero no les hicieron caso, su prioridad eran estas dos. Me metí en la batalla y las conseguí salvar… pero por Arceus… esos tres eran fuertes. El Banette dijo algo de llevarle a Mismagius los dos Legendarios Psíquicos…-.

-¿Legendarios?-pregunta María-¿Cómo Mewthery?-.

-Mewtwo. Aquí soy Mewtwo-.

-Si-dice Alakazam, que hace aparecer un enorme libro. Las páginas empiezan a moverse solas, con el movimiento Psíquico de el Pokémon hasta pararse en una de ellas. En una imagen, aparece el Pokémon rosa. Alakazam empieza a leer-"Mesprit, el Pokémon Legendario de la emoción. Se dice que salió del mismo huevo que Azelf y Uxie. La leyenda cuenta que estos tres guiaran a un héroe para que lleve al mundo Pokémon a la paz de nuevo"-después de leer esto, pasa más páginas hasta llegar a una con la imagen de la otra-"Meloetta, el Pokémon Legendario melodía. Sus melodías envuelven de felicidad a todo aquel que las oye. Puede cambiar de forma con su movimiento Cantocarcaico"-.

-Así que… son Pokémon Legendarios-dice Jessica.

-Oye… ¿Qué has leído sobre una leyenda?-pregunta María.

-¿Eh? A si-dice Alakazam-Se trata de una leyenda que cuenta que sería un Pokémon con el corazón de un humano el que, con la ayuda de el Trío del lago, es decir, Mesprit, Uxie y Azelf, emprendería un largo viaje al norte hasta encontrar un valle donde, según se dice, dentro de una cueva, situada en el centro de un gran y profundo lago, encontrarían un objeto que traería la paz hasta el mundo Pokémon-.

-Es decir-dice Madison-, un objeto para derrotar a los Fantasmas-.

-Sí. Eso dice la leyenda. Pero, sea o no cierta, sin los tres Pokémon sería imposible llegar allí. Muchos Pokémon lo han intentado, pero muchos han muerto en el intento. Los pocos que han sobrevivido cuentan que en el viaje se encontraron con feroces Pokémon y, que después de tantos kilómetros, tan solo llegaron a una gran puerta, la cuál era imposible de abrir-responde Alakazam.


	9. Capítulo 9

9

Recuperación

Abre los ojos lentamente. Al principio, todo lo ve borroso. Apenas recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, tan solo unos extraños seres que la atacaban y luego una explosión que acabó en un incendio. Empieza a recordar mejor, el dragón verde que las salvó y todos aquellos que la rodeaban. Después de eso, cayó inconsciente, por lo que no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió a continuación. ¿Está muerta, acaso? No. Aún siente el dolor de las heridas. Intenta levantarse de la cama en la que está tumbada, pero pierde el conocimiento en seguida.

Cuando de despierta de nuevo, es de noche y sigue en la cama. Se levanta con cuidado, se encuentra en una pequeña habitación blanca. Junto a ella, otra cama donde descansa su amiga de vestido negro. Mira por la ventana y ve una gran luna llena. Con cuidado, se dirige a un espejo que se encuentra a otro lado de la habitación para mirarse. Le cuesta llegar ahí, no solo por sus heridas, que están cubiertas por tiritas o gasas. También por sus cortas patas. No parecen hechas para caminar. Se extraña al ver su apariencia, no se llega a creer que es ella, por lo que se frota los ojos y se mira de nuevo en el espejo; sigue igual. Intenta caminar hasta la puerta, pero se tropieza con una de sus colas. Intenta levantarse de nuevo, y lo consigue. Pero no está de pié; flota. Está flotando en el aire. Cada vez se le hace todo más extraño. ¿Por qué la llevaría allí su amiga?

Continúa flotando hasta la puerta y la abre con cuidado. Mira el pasillo, también de color blanco; no hay nadie.

Sigue flotando hasta llegar a una sala-esta vez azul celeste- con tres bancos. En uno de ellos descansa un ser con forma humanoide, de color blanco y cola larga y morada.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se acerca con sigilo hasta la puerta que la llevaría fuera, situada al otro lado de la sala, pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, donde había recibido un fuerte golpe, la interrumpe y la hace caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encuentra otra vez en la habitación, y se escuchan voces fuera.

-Debe de haberse levantado-dice una de las voces-Me la encontré tirada en el suelo, cerca de la puerta-.

-Mewtwo-dice una voz que ella reconoce perfectamente-¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta?-.

-Estaba dormido, ¿vale?-le responde una voz algo furiosa.

-_¿Jessica? ¿De verdad es ella? Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?_-piensa la chica.

-Estoy segura de que esas dos son Claudia y Marina-dice la voz. Ya no parece furiosa, si no que está relajada.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-.

-Cuando la conocí… Marina. Ella, me recordó tanto a Meloetta… estoy seguro de que es ella. Tal vez nos siguieran-.

-¿Qué ha… ocurrido?-la chica se gira al escuchar una voz a su lado.

-Marina-dice en voz baja-Silencio. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero tenemos que encontrar a las demás-dice mientras se levanta y empieza a flotar-Sígueme-.

La otra se queda mirándola extrañada.

Claudia se aleja flotando hasta llegar a la puerta y la abre con cuidado.

-Mira, yo también puedo-dice Marina, que se acerca flotando por detrás suyo.

-Sssht-la Pokémon rosa le tapa la boca-Hay alguien ahí fuera-.

Ambas Pokémon miran por la puerta entreabierta y ven acercarse a la Gardevoir. Las dos chicas corren en dirección a la ventana e intentan abrirla, pero no tienen suficientes fuerzas.

-¡¿Se puede saber que hacéis?!-se alarma Jessica al ver que intentan escapar.

En ese momento, ambas Pokémon reúnen las fuerzas necesarias y abren la ventana, por la que escapan luego.

-¡Esperad!-les grita Jessica desde la ventana mientras se alejan-¡Estáis heridas!-.

Pero ninguna de las dos le hace caso. Ambas se dirigen a la aldea.

-¡Mewtwo! ¡Bizco! ¡Quien sea! ¡Se han escapado!-grita la chica.

Pocas horas después de la fuga de ambas Pokémon, amanece. Claudia y Marina se ven obligadas a esconderse en un callejón estrecho entre dos casas, ya que enseguida las calles se llenan de Pokémon.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta Marina débilmente.

-No lo sé-.

-Tal vez deberíamos habernos quedado allí, podían curarnos-.

-No… debemos reunirnos con Nadia de nuevo… ella nos ayudará-.

-Bueno… no sé… ¿y si nos ha traído aquí a posta?-pregunta Meloetta mientras se sienta en el suelo.

-No… yo…-dice, colocándose la mano en la cabeza debido a que el dolor se hace cada vez más intenso-Yo… eso sería… imposible… salgamos de… aquí-eso es lo último que dice, pues cae desmayada de nuevo.

Aunque Marina tiene heridas más graves, no ha recibido nada en la cabeza, a diferencia de su amiga.

-¿Claudia?-pregunta la Pokémon preocupada.

La Pokémon melodía flota en busca de alguien que las ayude.

-¿Buscas algo?-le pregunta una voz detrás suyo. Al girarse, lo primero que ve es a un extraño ser azul, con forma de una campanilla de viento.

La chica pega un chillido al verlo y sale corriendo.

-Pe… pero… ¿qué he dicho ya?-dice el Chimecho para sí.

La pequeña Pokémon consigue salir de la aldea, llegando a un gran y abundante bosque rodeado de montañas. Se eleva más, para poder ver sobre los árboles, pero se marea y se queda sin fuerzas enseguida, lo que hace que caiga al suelo en picado. Por suerte, un veloz Pokémon la coge antes de que llegue a estamparse. Cuando la chica le mira a la cara, apenas puede verle, pues lo ve todo borroso. Entonces, pierde el conocimiento.

Pasadas 24 horas, Claudia vuelve a despertarse en la misma cama de antes. Esta vez, la tienen atada por las manos y las piernas, para que no se escape de nuevo. Mira hacia delante y ve sentada en una silla a la Gardevoir con gafas, mirándola fijamente.

-Ya has despertado-le dice, levantándose.

-¿Qui…? ¿Quién eres?-.

-¿No me reconoces, Claudia?-.

-Pero… cómo… ¿sabes mi nombre?-dice extrañada a la vez que asustada Mesprit.

La pequeña Pokémon rosa se para a ver a la Gardevoir. Sí que es verdad que le suena, la voz, las gafas…

-¿Jessica?-dice con un hilillo de voz.

La Gardevoir asiente con la cabeza.

-Tú relájate, aquí estás a salvo. Pero ahora, ¿sabes dónde está Marina?-le pregunta Jessica.

-Yo… no lo sé. Estaba conmigo cuando me desmayé-responde más calmada.

-Vale… avisaré a Bizco para que te revise un poco. Ya tenemos a Mewtwo buscándola-dice Jess saliendo fuera.

Pocos minutos después, Bizco entra en la sala y le suelta los brazos y las piernas.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Yo no quería tener que ponerte esto, pero me he visto obligado a hacerlo para que no te escapes de nuevo-le dice-Bueno, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Mejor...-responde- Ya no me duele tanto-.

-Vale, pues lo único que vas a necesitar es descansar. No has recibido heridas muy graves, a diferencia de lo que parece. Te pondrás bien en un par de días-.

-Un… un momento… ¿me tendré que quedar aquí dos días? ¡Tengo que encontrar a mis amigas!-responde Claudia.

-Hay cariño, eres adorable. ¿Crees que puedes salir y encontrar a tus amigas así como así? Pues no, mucho me temo que no es posible. Si algún Fantasma te pilla… sería peligroso. Lo siento, de verdad-dice al ver su cara de preocupación.

En ese momento, entran Mewtwo, Alakazam y Dragnite en la sala. Parecen preocupados.

-¿La habéis encontrado?-pregunta Bizco preocupado. Dragnite niega con la cabeza.

-Mucho me temo que no se encuentra en la ciudad-dice Mewtwo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Está fuera de la ciudad? ¡Pero eso es peligroso! ¡Tenéis que encontrarla antes de que le pase algo!-se preocupa el Reuniclus.

-Bizco, por favor, tranquilo. Mewtwo y Dragnite irán a buscarla fuera-dice Alakazam.

Dicho esto, los tres Pokémon salen fuera.

-Esto… ¿podría hablar con Jessica?-pregunta Claudia, la cual había estado escuchando todo.

-Y tanto, preciosidad. En seguida la llamo-dice Bizco saliendo de la sala.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta la Gardevoir entrando por la puerta.

-¿Tu qué crees? Quiero que me cuentes porque estamos aquí y porque tengo esta forma-.

Jessica suspira y se sienta en la cama junto a ella.

La Gardevoir se le explica todo, desde el mundo invadido por los Pokémon de tipo Fantasmas hasta el portal ya calcinado.

-Un momento… entonces, si el portal se ha quemado… no podremos regresar…-dice la Pokémon rosa, a lo que la otra asiente con la cabeza.


	10. Capítulo 10

10  
Los nuevos integrantes del Equipo Psiqui

Marina abre los ojos con cuidado. Es de noche y todas sus heridas están cubiertas por una pomada aparentemente hecha con hiervas. ¿Quién la habría salvado y curado? ¿Cuanto hace que se desmayó? Se levanta con cuidado y mira a su alrededor.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas dormida un par de días-la chica se gira para ver quién le había hablado.  
Lo ve, sobre una rama del árbol donde estaba apoyada: una especie de muñeco negro, con una cremallera tapándole la boca.

¿Un par de días? ¿Tan mal estaba?

-S... si... ¿eres tu quien me ha salvado?-dice la chica. Se puede notar cierto temor en su voz, ya que era muy similar a uno de los Pokémon que le habían atacado.

El Banette asiente con la cabeza.  
-Oye... siento mucho lo de el otro día... pero yo sigo ordenes de mi maestro y no puedo desobedecerle-dice el fantasma acercándose a ella.  
-En... entonces tu eres...-vuelve a asentir en respuesta de la chica.  
-Mi nombre es Jack, pero tu puedes llamarme Jackie-le dice. Meloetta se incomoda, sus caras están demasiado cerca, lo que provoca que se ruborice un poco. La reacción de la Pokémon provoca una pequeña risilla a Jack.  
Se aleja de ella para desaparecer entre lo árboles.  
-E... ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡¿Donde estoy?!-.  
Marina persigue al Pokémon por el bosque durante un largo rato, hasta que acaba perdiéndolo de vista.  
Delante suyo, se encuentra la entrada a la aldea.  
Se fija en el Gallade. Está dormido, igual que cuando se escapó de allí hacía unas horas. Estaba claro que no esperaba que fuese a pasar nada, o estaba realmente cansado.  
-Muchas noches me paso por aquí... este Gallade siempre está dormido. Pero tranquila, que cuando quiere hace bien su trabajo-Marina se gira para ver de nuevo a Jack-¿Sabes? Yo de pequeño vivía en un sitio así... cuando era un muñeco. Vivía junto a un niño llamado Dani... pero un día se cansó de mi y me tiro a la basura... por culpa del odio acumulado hacia aquel niño, me convertí en lo que soy, y desde entonces vagaba por el mundo, buscándolo... entonces llego una gran guerra entre humanos y Pokémon... y Dani murió... una gran tristeza me invadió por completo... a pesar de parecer odiarlo por fuera, lo seguía amando como siempre por dentro... entonces, llegó mi maestro, que me aseguro que, si me unía a él y lo ayudaba a conquistar el mundo Pokémon, me devolvería a mi amigo de entre los espíritus... y eso hice... por error.  
Mi maestro conquisto todo el mundo Pokémon, todo, menos a los Pokémon de tipo Psíquico. Que se resistieran a él durante tanto tiempo lo enfureció y lo pagó conmigo, arrebatándome mi sueño de volver a ver a aquel niño y obligándome a seguir sirviéndolo.  
En ocasiones, he llegado a pensar en huir, pero todas estas tierras están llenas de espías y podrían encontrarme... entonces mi castigo sería aún peor... no quiero ni imagin...-Jack se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que decía, ¿de verdad le estaba contando todo eso a un Pokémon Psíquico que acababa de conocer?-Lo... lo siento, empiezo a hablar y me voy por las ramas...-.  
-No tranquilo...-dice Marina. No sabía nada de Pokémon, por lo que no se había enterado de la mitad de lo que Jack había dicho, pero si que comprendió que lo había pasado realmente mal.  
-Seguro que te buscan... deberías entrar-dice el Banette señalando la entrada a la aldea.  
-Ven conmigo-.  
Jack se sorprende al oír esas palabras, ¿de verdad le había dicho eso? ¿que vaya con ella? Era la primera vez que le decía algo así, pero por desgracia no podía aceptar.  
-Lo siento... ya me habré metido en suficientes líos si se enteran de que te he ayudado...-.  
-Vamos-le dice Meloetta, cogiéndolo del brazo-No tiene por que enterarse nadie-.  
-Pero...-el Banette apenas se resistía a la chica- Te meterás en un lío... los Fantasmas no podemos...-.  
-Es igual. Tu me has ayudado, te lo debo. Por no olvidar que los has pasado muy mal... de seguro que lo entienden-continúa la chica, con una sonrisa se oreja a oreja, lo que provoca otra sonrisa al fantasma.

-¿Pero dónde se ha metido?-Mewtwo y Dragnite siguen buscando a Marina por toda la ciudad.  
-Disculpen-les dice un Chimecho que aparece de repente-¿Buscan a alguien?-.  
-Bueno... ¿no habrás visto a un Pokémon con un vestido negro y un micrófono?-pregunta Dragnite.  
-Pues da la casualidad de que si-responde, para sorpresa de ambos Pokémon.  
-¿Y sabes dónde está?-pregunta Mewtwo esta vez.  
-Aquí-los tres Pokémon se giran y ven a Meloetta detrás de ellos.  
-¡Al fin te encontramos, preciosa!-Bizco, que también estaba allí, se alegra al verla, pero se detiene al ver al fantasma aparecer por detrás de ella.  
-Pe... pero... que... ¡¿QUEEEE?!-se alarma el Chimecho, antes de caer desmayado al suelo.  
Mewtwo, en cambio, se incomoda con la presencia de ESE fantasma.  
-M... ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por que has metido aquí a un Fantas...!?-Bizco y Mewtwo detienen a Dragnite antes de que acabe la pregunta.  
-Sssht-le dice Mewtwo, susurrándole al oído. Todavía le tapa la enorme boca al dragón verde-Cállate, no podemos dejar que nadie se entere de esto. Se armaría una buena. Aprovechemos que están durmiendo y lo llevamos a otro sitio-.  
-Pero... no podemos dejar que se quede aquí-dice Bizco, que también continúa con la mano en la boca de Dragnite.  
-Si lo dejamos ir regresará y será peor, ya sabe dónde estamos, podría avisar a otros Fantasmas-continúa Mewtwo.  
-Vale, vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería sin que nadie nos vea... aunque...-Bizco dirige su mirada al Chimecho desmayado-¿Y él?-.  
-...Cuando despierte le diremos que era Mew gastándonos una broma. Lo hace a menudo, seguro que se lo cree-.  
-Mmm...-el Dragonite variacolor intenta hablar, pero Bizco y Mewtwo aún no se lo permiten. Coge las manos de ambos Pokémon y las separa de su boca. Mewtwo, Bizco, Marina y Jack miran la expresión del Dragonite: parece enfadado, muy enfadado. No le gusta para nada la idea de que un Fantasma se quede en lo que probablemente sea el único lugar seguro del mundo Pokémon. No necesita decir nada, su cara lo dice todo. Se gira y se marcha volando fuera de la aldea.  
-Pero... ¿que le ocurre?-pregunta Bizco.  
-_¿Que hace ÉL aquí?_-piensa Jack.  
-Vayámonos-dice Mewtwo mientras coge al Chimecho y se dirige a la enfermería-Pronto se ara de día, será mejor que no nos vean-.  
Marina, Bizco y Jack siguen al Pokémon.  
-¡Al fin aparecéis! Y parece que habéis encontrado a la chiquilla-dice la Reuniclus mirando a Marina. Seguido esto, mira al muñeco negro, pero no dice nada. Si han traído aquí a aquel Fantasma, es por algo.  
Una vez todos reunidos, le explican a Marina toda la historia de porque son Pokémon y porque se encuentran en aquel lugar. Por otro lado, también le explican a Jessica, María, Madison, Alakazam y la Reuniclus el porque han traído un Fantasma.  
-Ahora-dice Alakazam, que aún no está del todo convencido de que sea buena idea tener a un Fantasma allí en ese preciso instante-Vamos a necesitar que nos ayudes con una cosa-le dice a Claudia.  
-¿En que...?-pregunta Mesprit confusa.  
-Como ya os hemos explicado, nuestro mundo ha sido invadido por los Fantasmas-dice, y la Pokémon rosa asiente con la cabeza-Pues, cuanta la leyenda que con la ayuda de tres Pokémon se encontraría la forma de vencerlos y recuperar la paz. Da la casualidad de que tu eres uno de ellos-.  
-¿Crees que por esa razón los Fantasmas fueron a su mundo?-pregunta Mewtwo.  
-Y tanto-Jack se mete en la conversación-¿Por que si no íbamos a traerla aquí? Mi maestro separó a Mesprit, Uxie y Azelf al nacer para que no puedan derrotarlo. No se muy bien dónde se encuentran los otros dos, seguro que en alguna parte de este mundo. Si que se que Mesprit fue enviada al mundo de los humanos. Mismagius se encargó de abrir un portal en un lugar escondido (justamente aquel enorme árbol) y fue a buscarla hace unos días por orden de el maestro. Era nuestro único recurso, por alguna razón no nos dimos cuenta. Para crear un chip y poder controlar a los Pokémon de tipo Psíquico antes necesitamos extraerle la energía a uno, y Mesprit era la mas fácil de conseguir. Por eso nos enviaron a Rebeca, Lucas y a mi. Para ir a buscarla y traerla aquí. Una vez que conseguimos divisarla, avisamos a Mismagius y esta vino a buscarla-.  
-Pero... ¿quien es tu maestro?-pregunta Alakazam.  
-¿Cómo? Pensé que lo sabíais-dice Jack-Pero en todo caso, no os lo puedo decir-.  
-¿Por que?-.  
-Sería muy peligroso... me mataría si se enterase de que os lo he dicho-.  
-Te matará de todas formas cuando se entere de que has estado con nosotros-dice Dragnite, que entra en ese momento. Parce que había escuchado toda la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-Un momento... ¿has dicho "avisamos a Mismagius y ESTA vino a buscarla"?-pregunta Alakazam confuso.  
-Si... ¿que ocurre...?-dice Jack. Enseguida se da cuenta de a lo que el Pokémon se refiere-Ahh... ya veo... te molesta que una chica sea quien invento los chips de control mental-.  
-Bu... bueno... tengo que aceptar que esos chips estaban muy elaborados y... bueno... pensé que sería un chico el que los inventó...-.  
-Machista~-le susurra Claudia a Jessica, la cual se ríe.  
-Pues sí. Mismagius, nuestra inventora es una chica. O mujer, mejor dicho así. Pertenece al Trío Fantasma, los Fantasmas más fieles de mi maestro. Está formado por Mismagius, la inventora, que también es la más inteligente. La verdad es que es muy arrogante, no me cae nada bien. Luego está Gengar, es el más fuerte y el padre de Lucas. Tengo entendido, Mewtwo, que te enfrentaste a él en el volcán. La verdad es que está muy enfadado por su derrota. Por último, está la más débil de los tres: Froslass. En lugar de luchar ella, nos manda a Lucas, Rebeca y a mi a combatir, nosotros le hacemos el trabajo sucio. Lucas está un poco bastante pillado por ella, pero de todas formas quiere superarla para poder estar en el Trío Fantasma junto a su padre-les explica el Banette.  
-Espera... entonces, Nadia... ¿es Mismagius?-Jack asiente a la pregunta de Claudia. Esta no podía imaginarse eso, había dado de lado a su mejor amiga por una "persona" que solo la quería para extraerle su energía y así conseguir sus viles propósitos.  
-¡Un momento!-grita Madison-Has dicho... que el Pokémon contra el que Mewtwo luchó era... Gengar. Pero luego... has dicho que "Está muy enfadado"... ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Mewtwo lo arrojó a la lava! ¡Debería estar muerto!-.  
-Hay, no cariño-le dice la Reuniclus-Los Fantasmas ya están muertos-.  
-Entonces... ¿estás diciendo que aquel Gengar sigue vivo?-se sorprende el chico.  
-Ese no es el caso. Como ya he dicho, Mesprit, necesitaremos tu ayuda, quieras o no-Alakazam se dirige a Claudia de nuevo.  
-Pe... pero... yo... de verdad que lo siento... pero mucho me temo que no podré...-.  
-Veo que no lo entiendes-la reacción de la chica no gusta nada al dragón variacolor-No puedes elegir. TIENES que hacerlo. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡La única entrada a vuestro mundo ha sido destruida! ¡No tienes nada mas que hacer!-.  
-Dragnite... entiendo que estés disgustado con la idea de que esté aquí este Fantasma... pero no lo pagues con ella, no te ha hecho nada-Jessica intenta calmarlo.  
-Es... está bien. Lo... aré...-.  
-¡Yo también voy!-dice Marina muy decidida. Todos la miran extrañados-¿Que? ¡No pienso dejar sola a mi mejor amiga! A demás, si María y Madison pueden... ¿por que yo no?-.  
-Está bien... pues supongo que tenemos dos nuevas integrantes en el Equipo Psiqui-dice Alakazam sonriendo-Y tu, te quedarás aquí conmigo. Tal vez pueda borrarte la memoria de todo lo que has visto los últimos meses de alguna forma-le dice a Jack, cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una mucho mas seria.  
-¡Espera! ¡No, por favor! ¡Me he pasado muchas veces por aquí y nunca se lo he dicho a nadie! ¡Puedo seguir guardando el secreto!-al Banette no le parece buena idea.  
-Tranquilo, no te pongas así... será indoloro-.  
-Yo... no... no lo dijo por eso-dice Jack mirando al suelo para ocultar que se estaba sonrojando-Me... me da igual que me duela... me lo merezco de todas formas... pero... yo no...no quiero olvidar...-.  
Mewtwo se incomoda ante lo que dice el Fantasma. ¿Se referiría a él o ella o lo que quiera que sea? O, mejor dicho, ¿se referiría a Mewthery?  
-Tal vez...-dice Marina, atrayendo la atención de todos-Debería acompañarnos-.  
Todos se callan. Era una locura. Si, una locura. Pero tenía razón. Después de todo, tarde o temprano necesitarían la ayuda de un Fantasma.  
Jessica, Mewtwo, María, Madison y Alakazam miran a Dragnite. La decisión era suya.  
-Está bien-dice el dragón con mala cara-Puede venir-.

-Genial, saldremos mañana pues, en busca de... lo que sea que habla la leyenda-dice María.

-Primero a por Uxie y Azelf-dice Alakazam.

-¿Tiene alguien idea de donde pueden estar?-pregunta Bizco. Todos giran la cabeza para mirar a Jack.

-¿Que? Ya os he dicho que no se nada. Aunque...-el Fantasma se asusta un poco al ver los enormes dientes que Dragnite le enseña para amenazarle-Tal vez se encuentren cerca de algún lago... ¿habéis oído hablar alguna vez de los lagos Valor y Agudeza?-.

Mewtwo asiente con la cabeza.

-He oído hablar de él. Si no me equivoco... un par de Bibarel viven junto a sus seis Bidoof junto a un lago... creo que era el lago Valor. Estaba a pocos kilómetros de aquí...-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Alakazam.

-Una vez... aquellos Bibarel sufrieron el ataque de unos Fantasmas y... bueno, yo pasaba por allí y los ayudé. Son de confianza-responde Mewtwo.

-Está bien. Mewtwo, Alakazam, Dragnite y Bizco...-dice la Reuniclus-Lleváis sin dormir un buen tiempo. Os prepararé unas camas para que podáis descansar-.


	11. Capítulo 11

11  
El comienzo de un nuevo viaje

El cielo sigue oscuro, apenas son las seis de la mañana y el Equipo Psiqui ya están preparados para partir. Mewtwo sostiene un mapa en su mano, en el cual están señalados con bolígrafo rojo los dos lagos a los cuales deberán de viajar.  
-¡Mucha suerte, chicos!-se despide Bizco mientras se alejan. Junto a él, se encuentran Alakazam y la Reuniclus.  
Los ocho Pokémon se adentran en el bosque.  
-Dragnite-dice Mewtwo-¿Por que no vuelas por encima de los árboles? Así podrás informarnos por si ves algo-.  
Dragnite, que hasta entonces había estado vigilando a Jack con una mirada asesina, asiente con la cabeza y se marcha volando.  
-Bueno... ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?-dice Jack para romper el silencio.  
Nadie le responde. El Banette mira a todos y cada uno de los presentes: Jessica está leyendo un libro enorme, ¿de donde lo abra sacado?, Madison juega con una PSP (la misma pregunta ronda por su cabeza), María habla con Claudia (por lo que puede escuchar, sobre moda) y Mewtwo flota por delante de todos ellos y parece sumido en sus pensamientos. Mira al cielo: Dragnite vuela por encima de ellos. Hasta el momento, había estado observando al Banette, pero al darse cuenta de que este lo mira, cambia la dirección de su vista y coge velocidad para perderse más adelante.  
Marina flota unos pasos por delante de él, pero se detiene a esperarlo al ver que se estaba quedando atrás.  
-Ha hecho una pregunta-dice Marina seria, al ver que nadie le respondía.  
-¿Eh?-dicen todos a la vez, volteándose para ver a ambos Pokémon.  
-He dicho que ha hecho una pregunta-dice, esta vez señalando a Jack.  
Todos miran al Pokémon, esperando a que la repita.  
-He... he preguntado que hacia donde vamos...-.  
-Hacia el norte-responde Jessica.  
Todos continúan con su camino y Jack coge a Marina de la mano para que se detenga. La chica se para a mirarlo, algo sonrojada.  
-G... gracias, Meloetta-dice el Fantasma. No se podía creer lo que había dicho... ¿de verdad le había agradecido algo a alguien? Debía de ser la primera vez.  
-No es nada-dice la Pokémon sonriendo-Pero llámame Marina, ¿vale?-.  
Jack sonríe y asiente.  
-Cierto-Mesprit aparece por detrás de ellos de repente, acompañada de María-A mi me puedes llamar Claudia-.  
-Sip. Y yo soy María. Ese Ralts viciado de la PSP es mi hermano Madison y la Gardevoir que no para de leer ni aunque la estén matando es Jessica, mi hermana mayor-Jack se ríe ante lo dicho por la Pokémon-Después, el dragón verde que te da miedo es Dragnite, y al señor legendario (o señora legendaria) de ahí delante... bueno, es Mewtwo, pero fuera de aquí la llamamos Mewthery-.  
Jack se queda de piedra ante lo dicho por María.  
-Que... que... ¡¿QUE?!-todos se paran a verlo-E... entonces tu... tu eres...-dice, señalando a Mewtwo. Este enseguida se da cuenta de lo que pasa-¡Tu eres mi muñequita!-.  
-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES MUÑEQUITA!-le grita Mewtwo molesto.  
-Pe... pero... esto es imposible... no puede ser... no volveré a creer en nada...-dice el Fantasma, agachándose junto a un árbol y llorando a cántaros.  
-¡PERO NO TE PONGAS ASÍ!-le grita Mewtwo. Madison, María, Marina, Jessica y Claudia empiezan a reírse. Era una escena realmente cómica.  
-¿Que ocurre...?-pregunta Dragnite, que aparece de repente.  
-Nada...-le responde Mewtwo.  
-Bueno... como quieras-dice mirando de reojo a Jack.  
-¿Por que has vuelto?-le pregunta Claudia.  
-No he visto nada por aquí cerca...-es lo único que responde.  
-Oye...-dice Jessica, una vez que ya han retomado el camino-¿Y cuanto vamos a tardar?-.  
-Teniendo en cuenta la hora en la que hemos salido... estaremos allí para la hora de cenar-responde Mewtwo.  
Jack escucha toda la conversación a unos metros alejado de todos, menos de Dragnite, que no quería que se quedase solo, por si se le ocurría escapar.  
Durante unas horas nadie dice nada.  
-El lago se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros, entre esas montañas-dice Mewtwo, al ver unas enormes montañas, de puntas puntiagudas y nevadas.  
-Están muy lejos... nunca llegaremos...-dice Madison, que ya no aguantaba mas de pie.  
-Vamos, no están tan lejos como parecen-le dice Jack.  
Todos le miran.  
-¿Ya has estado allí?-pregunta Jessica.  
-Esto... n... no... pero bueno... ¿que queréis que le diga? ¿que vamos a tardar cinco horas en llegar al lago?-.  
-En realidad... son cinco horas hasta las montañas-le corrige Mewtwo.  
-¡¿Cinco horas en llegar a las montañas para seguir caminando luego?!-a Madison no le gusta nada la idea-¡Voy a morir aquí!-.  
-No vas a morir aquí... ¡VAMOS a morir aquí!-se alarma María.  
-Oh vamos chicos... no es para tanto-les dice Claudia-¡Miradme! ¡Yo no estoy para nada cansada!-.  
-¡Eso lo dices porque vas flotando por la vida!-le responde Madison.

Mientras, a muchos kilómetros de dónde el Equipo Psiqui se encuentra, Froslass y Mismagius echan la bronca a Lucas y Rebeca.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Pero tan difícil era?! ¡Era lo más sencillo que se os ha mandado nunca! ¡Traerlos aquí para extraerles la energía! ¡Es que no hay nada más sencillo! ¡¿No podéis ni hacer eso?!-Froslass estaba realmente furiosa.  
-Pero... todo habría salido bien si no fuese por ese maldito Dragonite variacolor-dice Rebeca.  
-¡Eso no es una excusa! ¡Al igual que habéis traído estos dos estúpidos Pokémon podríais haber traído a cualquiera de las otras dos!-Mismagius también estaba muy enfadada, sobre todo porque consiguieron llevarse a dos Pokémon consigo, que eran Andrea y Noemí, pero ninguno era de tipo Psíquico, tan solo eran una Lillipup y una Starly, que se encontraban encerradas en unas mazmorras.  
-¡Y tu no te quejes! ¡¿Se puede saber por que [CENSURADO] te has marchado?! ¡Si te hubieras quedado lo habrían conseguido!-Froslass está cada vez mas furiosa.  
-¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Yo tendría que haberme quedado pero tu podías enviar a estos tres inútiles a hacer tu trabajo!-la riña a los Fantasmas se había convertido en una discusión entre Froslass y Mismagius.  
-Hablando de tres...-dice Lucas, mientras las dos chicas se insultan-¿Dónde está el imbécil de Jack?-.  
-No lo se... ¡y no le llames imbécil!-le responde la Litwick.  
-¿Que ocurre aquí?-un Gengar aparece de la nada.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Tu hijo y sus amigos! ¡Que no hacen nada a derechas!-grita Mismagius.  
Gengar le lanza una mirada asesina a su hijo, el cual siente miedo por primera vez en su vida.  
-Te has metido en un lío...-le dice Rebeca a su compañero al oído.


End file.
